RWBY Titans Among Us
by deathbytaco1
Summary: In the begining Man fought the Grimm to survive, but 4 of the creatures of darkness turned on their own to aid Man in his darkest hour. The Four helpped Man grow and prosper effectivly becoming Guardians of Remnant, but this isn't their story this is about their son. The son they tried to kill when he was born but survived, now seeks to find his own path. Starting with Beacon.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first RWBY story. I love this show because it has so many possibilities and there is just some much to work with when writing a story. I will not be changing much, it will still follow the canon storyline with a few minor changes to the past.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own RWBY. RWBY is property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. But I own this story and my OC's.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **DON'T SKIP THE BEGINING IT MAY SEEM THE SAME BUT IT IS DIFFERENT**

Legends . . . Stories scattered through time.

Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful.

But he was born into an unforgiving world.

An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction.

The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations.

These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change.

For when all seemed lost, four of the creatures turned on their own and aided Man in their darkest hour.

With the help of The Four, Man was able to find the tools to help even the odds.

This power was appropriately named, "Dust".

Nature's wrath in hand, and The Four by their side, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

With The Four as eternal guardians over the world, the future seemed bright.

But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.

And when they are gone . . . Darkness will return.

So, you may prepare your guardians . . . build your monuments to a so called free world but take heed . . . there will be no victory in strength.

 _Ozpin: But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten, things that require a smaller, more honest soul._

 **/LINE\\\**

 **? pov**

As I looked myself over in my reflection, I smiled at my new appearance. I had black hair with silver tips, I'm a bit more pail than most humans or faunus should be, black an silver fox ears sat on my head and twitched a bit. I had a black T-shirt with a symbol of a fox head surrounded by ten tails on the center of the chest and black jeans with white lines running down the sides. A black fedora with a white stripe on it covered my fox ears as it rest on my head and black shoes with white laces are on my feet. My eyes were a bright red, just like the Grimm, on my back were two swords that were about 3 feet long each that had a black blade with white edges and a grey hilt (think Cinder's weapon but can turn into one blade made of Dust along with what cinders can do like turn into a bow).

As I look up from my reflection in the lake, I gaze at the clearing I found in the Forest of Forever Fall. There was a large lake in the center of the clearing with multiple boulders scattered throughout it, along with a wood cabin that rested right next to the lake with a small dock going into the water.

"This is nice," I say to myself. "the sun is shining, the leaves are falling, the birds are chirping, and most importantly no-" **"RROOOAARRRR!"** Before I can even finish speaking 5 Ursa Majors charge through the nearby tree line heading straight for me. "Ugh, why do I even bother?" I slowly stand up and turn around to face the Grimm, my eyes narrow, "You just made a big mistake finding me."

When the first Ursa gets close enough I jump to avoid getting sliced open and I land on its head which I then use to jump to the roof as the Grimm crashed through my house. When I land I quickly grab my swords and spin around to face the Grimm. All 5 look at me and roar with anger as they start to charge again. I link both of the swords at the hilts and jump directly over the first Ursa as three arrows made of fire dust are launched into its back and start glowing. When I land behind it, the Ursa raises its arms as it prepares to hit me, but it suddenly stops as its body starts to turn to ash.

Before the other Ursa can even move I slice the head off the second Ursa and I throw one of my blades right in between the third one's eyes. As those two dissipated I retracted the blade on a black wire back to my hand as I assume a battle stance facing the fourth Grimm bear. We both charge at the same time and as it gets close enough I slide underneath it as I raise my swords to slice it in two and flip upright to look at the defeated Grimm.

"Wait, weren't there five of you? Oh right!" I quickly stab behind me, impaling the last Ursa as it was about to slice me open. I placed my swords on my back once more as I let out a yawn, I walked back toward the dock as I think about how I'm going to fix my house. I am about to reach the end and notice there is a person already looking over the water. My eyes narrowed a bit as I sit next to the end of the dock with the man standing next to me. He had a green black suit on with a green undershirt and a type of scarf I think, white hair and glasses, he also held a type of cane with both hands. He just stood there looking over the water.

Ozpin: "Peaceful, isn't it?"

? : "Yah, it is."

Ozpin: "You handled those Ursa Majors quite effectively, almost like a trained Hunter."

? : "Not to sound rude or anything but why are you here?" I ask with caution because this man seemed different. "And more importantly who are you?"

Ozpin: "Oh forgive me where are my manners, I am Professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and you are.?" He asked turning his head in my direction.

? : I guess I would have to come up with a name sooner than I thought, "My name is Onyx, Onyx Midnight. So what brings you to my humble abode?"

Ozpin: "Well I often like to take a stroll through The Forest Of Forever Fall before the start of each new school year. Speaking of which, would you be interested in joining Beacon? You clearly have enough training to qualify to be a student, and from what I've just witnessed, you could be on par with some hunters. So, would you be interested?"

Onyx: "Hmmm." I think hard on this, if I accept then not only do I get a new place to live but- **CRASH**! . . . . . . Well there goes my house, "Seems like I don't really have a choice considering my house just came crashing down. What the heck it might be fun."

Ozpin: "Good to hear." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of Lien and a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Take these it should get you a place to live till you are to head to Beacon since you no longer have a place to live and my Scroll number should you have any questions."

Onyx: "Thanks, I guess I'll see you at Beacon then." I say as I walk toward what remained of my house.

Ozpin: "I suppose we will, till next time then."

I turn around to see Ozpin walking calmly away back to where ever he came from. I sigh once more as I look up at the sun and say to myself "Well looks like things are about to get interesting." As I walk toward my now destroyed house I suddenly realize that if I go I might run into one of The Four. I clench my fist in as a loud growl escapes my throat in anger. "How!? How could I agree to go to Beacon!? I could run into one of them!"

My fist unclenched as I let out a heavy sigh as I pull a black metal staff with a square shape top from the remains of my house. "I'll worry about this later, for now I need to find a place to sleep." The staff collapses in on itself till it is about a foot long, then place it on my back and start walking toward Vale.

 **City of Vale**

After making my way to Vale, and hours of walking, I sit down at a bench thinking on what to do next.

A let out a loud yawn as my eyes start feeling heavy. "Maybe I could take a quick nap here for a while." I thought to myself. I role onto my back as I close my eyes.

 **Time skip night time**

My eyes slowly open as the street lights turn on signaling it's late out now. As my eyes adjust to the light, I'm greeted by a strange weight on my chest.

I look up to see a girl with pink and brown hair, her skin was pale white, her right eye was brown and the left one was pink but they changed color whenever she blinked, she had multiple black necklaces on and had a white coat on that had a pink inside as the collar was folded down, the jacket had long sleeves with pink cuffs and was cut at about where here middle is.

Her middle was covered by a black shirt that seemed to have stripes going up and down, the shirt also revealed her hips a bit but nothing else. She had a black belt and black pants with white high boots, she also had black gloves and was holding a parasol in her left hand while her right one was on my chest as she sat on my stomach.

She looked at me with her eyes half open and a smile on her face.

Onyx: "Um, miss is there a reason that you are sitting on me?" I ask.

She nodded her head yes.

Onyx: "Ok then, well-"

"Salutations!"

Both of our heads turn toward the shout we heard. What we saw was an orange haired girl who had a pink bow in her hair with bright green eyes. Her outfit was a grey dress mixed with overalls that had green stripes. Her shirt was a long white sleeved shirt with white cuffs and she had black pants that seemed to be part of her boots as well that had a long neon green stripe going down the side. Finally she had a strange piece of black clothing wrapped around her neck with green neon stripes on it. Oh yeah she was also as pale as the girl currently sitting on me.

She seemed to be greeting everyone that walked by but nobody even seemed to notice her. I looked up at the girl on me and said "Wanna be a nice person and say hi?" The girl nods and gets off of me so we can both go over and say hi to the new girl. As we get closer the girl is still trying to greet everyone that walks by. When we are right behind her I say "Hello friend."

She just stands still after I say that, not even turning around to look at us. Me and my new friend/companion look at each other and shrug. When I look back the orange haired girl is directly in front of me making me jump back in surprise.

Penny: "What did you call me?"

Onyx: "Um, what?"

Penny: "You called me friend, am I really your friend?"

Me and the small girl look at each other and shrug "Sure I guess."

Penny: "Sensational! My name is Penny it's a pleasure to meet you."

Onyx: "Hello Penny my name is Onyx and this is . . . um? Sorry I never actually got your name."

The small girl smiles and holds up a Scroll with Neo typed on the screen.

Onyx: "Ah, and this is Neo."

Penny: "Hello Onyx, hello Neo, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Onyx: "You already said that."

Penny: She paused "So I did."

Onyx: "So what are you two doing in Vale?"

Penny: "I'm going to attend Beacon Academy and become a huntress!" She exclaimed with delight.

Neo: Typing on Scroll then shows it to me. It read "I'm in town cause my boss said he might need me for a job later, but right now I'm just following you for fun"

Onyx: "Oh well first, I'm going to attend Beacon aswell, and secondly I don't know how to feel about you following me."

Penny looked as if she would explode with happiness and Neo silently laughed at me. I guess Neo can't speak, or chooses not to, I'll ask her later. "So Neo, do you by any chance know a good place to sleep for the night? I'm pretty tired as it is."

"Oh." Says Penny. "I should probably head back home now, see you tomorrow new friends!" She ran down the street waving at us before turning a corner.

I look at Neo, "So know any good places to sleep for the night?" She smiled, grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along with her. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

 **Time skip next morning**

So after Neo dragged me to her apartment she let me crash on the couch for the night. When morning came around I had a message from Ozpin that the transport for first years to Beacon would arrive tomorrow. After seeing Neo eat an impossibly large amount of ice cream, I'm not even going to ask where it all went, I decided to go into town. I first went to a Dust store called From Dust Till Dawn, I found the name funny (note: My character LOVES puns and I'll let you imagine what will happen with Yang and if you have suggestions for puns for the eventual pun fight between these two I would appreciate it). I purchased multiple Dust rounds and vials for my weapons. I then went to an armor store to get some more protection. I bought some black metal gauntlets that held a strong thin cable with a spear point on them and could fold into black bracelets, I figured that they would come in handy. Now onto my next problem.

Onyx: "Ok I've got till tomorrow to find a way to make sure they don't realize it's me."

Penny: "Make sure who doesn't realize it's you?"

Onyx: "AHH!" I yelled in surprise. "When did you get here!?"

Penny: "I have been with you for the past 5 miles, and who were you referring to?"

I sigh as I motion for Penny to follow me. We make are way down a back alley where nobody would hear us talk. After making sure nobody was around to hear us I turn to look Penny dead in the eyes.

Onyx: "Penny, can you keep a secret? A secret that might change the way you look at me."

Penny: "Don't worry Onyx I will keep your secret."

Onyx: "Alright but first, tell me how much do you know about The Four Guardians?"

Penny: "I know the basics about them, why?"

Onyx: "Let me tell you a story."

 **/LINE\\\**

 **(Think of this part as a world of Remnant)**

In the beginning, when man was on the brink of death at the hands of the Grimm all seemed lost, but four of the creatures of darkness saw something in Man that caused them to turn on their own kind. The Grimm that turned were a serpent dragon (Chinese Dragon) that resembled the ones found in the ocean only without wings and has 4 legs, a large winged cobra with spikes protruding from its spine and its head, a large 6 winged bird that's feathers almost moved like fire, and finally a massive fox that had to many tails to count.

Being some of the strongest Grimm allowed them to protect Man long enough for him to learn how aid The Four in fighting the other creatures of Grimm. With the aid of The Four, Man was able to push the darkness back long enough to thrive on their own. Feeling they weren't needed any longer The Four decided to leave, but Man convinced them to stay and help them grow, they agreed to stay.

While The Four are Grimm, they have the ability to change their size at will and are also able to turn into either a Human or a Fanus while also being capable of generating their own Aura as well. They were so helpful toward Man that they have authority over almost everything on Remnant, they let the council run the kingdoms but will intervene if necessary.

As time went on they brought many gifts to Man. The Bird, who had taken the name Tempest, taught Man how to build things to help them fly and travel throughout the Kingdoms by land and sea as well, along with teaching many how to build ranged weapons. Tempest is well respected, an expert markswoman, knows every type of ranged weapon on Remnant, and can control the wind/air.

The serpent Dragon, who had taken the name Shard, helped Man learn how to fight more effectively without weapons and has taught many different ways of fighting to even those who posses weapons over the years. She can also use any weapon that exists as well as learn how to use it to its fullest potential in seconds. Shard is well respected, an expert in fighting, knows every fighting style on Remnant, and can control ice/water.

The winged Cobra, who goes by the name Sparks, taught Man how to use Dust and all its uses. She taught Man how to properly use dust in weapons and other things that allowed them to grow even more and defend themselves even better from the Grimm. Sparks is well respected, is able to use all types of Dust, can control Dust from a distance, use it in ways nobody else could hope to do, and can control lightning at will.

Finally is the Fox, who had taken the name of Flare, helped man learn how to use Aura and Semblances. She taught them how to use Aura to protect themselve and use every unique semblance that came her way to aid them in their own way. Flare is well respected, knows the Aura and Semblances of all on Remnant, can use any Semblance ever to exist, knows everything about Aura, and can control fire at will.

Those are The Four Guardians of Remnant.

 **Line**

Penny: "But I already know all this, why tell me information I already know?"

Onyx: "Because not everyone knows the rest."

 **Line**

While the Guardians are the protectors of Remnant, the Fox felt something was missing from her life. Flare wanted something that no one else could give her. So she spent months searching Remnant for an answer to her problem. After searching for so long she came across a woman dressed in a white cloak and had silver eyes. After speaking with the silver eyed woman about her family, Flare came to realize something. What she was missing, was a child.

After returning to her home and asking the other Guardians for their help to provide magic to make her a child. When the time came for the spell to make her idea of a child a reality everything was ready. But when the ceremony was over and the child opened its eyes for first time it was greated with pure hatred coming from the other 3 Guardians. The child looked at the fourth occupant of the room and saw a look of pure sorrow on Flares face as tears ran down her face looking at the child as the other Guardians grabbed it and tossed the child from their sacred temple and threw multiple elemental attacks at it. When the dust cleared there was no child to be seen.

 **/LINE\\\**

Penny looked at Onyx in shock and sadness when he finished the story, "That's horrible!" She exclaimed. "Why would anyone do that to their own child!? It makes no sense!"

Onyx: "I don't know, but I assume they were disgusted with the child and decided to get rid of it." He said in an emotionless tone.

Penny looked at Onyx with confusion as she narrowed her eyes "You don't seem to be angered or saddened by this story and what does this have to do with a secret?"

Onyx let out a heavy sigh and removed his hat revealing his silver tipped black fox ears as multiple shadows began to solidify behind him forming ten large black fox tails with silver tips to match are now spread behind him.

Onyx: "I am Onyx Midnight, I was made by magic from the Guardians and cast out out because of hatred and sorrow. I am going to Beacon and I am going to show my creators exactly what they created."

Penny looked at Onyx with amazement, she never thought she would meet someone who was like her. Someone who was made, not born. She wondered if she should tell him about her not being a real girl.

Penny: "Onyx there is something I wish to tell you."

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Forest of Forever Fall at Onyx's old house**

The clearing that used to be Onyx's sat completely still, the only source of movement was the lake as ripples kept appearing across it as a loud rhythmic boom, as if a very large creature was walking toward it. A large paw crashes through multiple trees as the body of a massive black fox walks into/above the clearing (current size is double the Grimm Dragon). It had large white spikes coming from its front shoulders and a white bone mask covering the top of its head and face as multiple plates of armor covered its body with red and orange veins on it aswell. This was Flare, one of the four Guardians of Remnant.

Flare looked at the area where she sensed the large increase in Grimm activity, she looked down and noticed a destroyed cottage. Flare gazed down at the cottage in sadness, had she been too late? She sniffed the air for anything that could give her an idea of what happened but as she got the scent of aura her eyes widen in shock as she remembered her darkest day.

 **Flashback Flare pov 17 years ago**

Me and the other four were in our beast forms to channel the most magic. As I am channeling magic into the spell for my new child I couldn't wait to see how they would turn out. I was so excited that I didn't think about how much power I was putting into it and accidentally put in nearly everything I had. When the spell had finished I fell to the floor, I looked up and saw it, my child, so precious, so innocent, I just wanted to rush over and hold it for ever. But for some reason I couldn't move a muscle, my sisters rushed to my side to help me but for some reason they became incredibly angry.

I tried to ask them what was wrong but I couldn't even move my mouth. They started yelling about how it was the child's fault, did they blame my child? How could they think that there is no way that it was there fault they were just made. As my sister moved toward my child, tears started to pour down my eyes as I watch helplessly, but before they reach my child it looks right at me with fear in its eyes. My heart ached as I could do nothing but watch in sorrow as my sisters picked up my kid and tossed them out into the world and fired their elemental attacks, my heart felt broken after that as my strength returned to me, I cried for days possibly months after the loss of my child, my sisters felt like they couldn't apologize enough for their actions. I was angry with them at first but I then started to blame myself, if I had been more focused on the spell I wouldn't have used too much power and I could have done something to stop them. It took years to get back to how things use to be before my child was lost to me.

Until now.

 **Flashback end**

Tears were pouring down Flares eyes with joy, her child was alive, and she was going to find them, no matter what got in her way.


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon

**Chapter 2**

 **Onyx pov**

I could only stare at Penny in shock, "Penny, what did you just say?" I ask in surprise.

Penny: "I said that I am the same as you, someone who was made not born."

Onyx: "Prove it."

Penny: "What?"

Onyx "Prove it, if you are what you say you are then prove it." I say to Penny as my tails shake in anticipation. Was she telling the truth?

Penny: "Do you have a magnet by chance?" She asked with a smile.

Onyx: "No but I have magnetic Dust rounds, just give me a second."

I look around to find something small enough to use. I spot a small can on the ground, I reach for my magnet Dust and pour it on the can. I pick it up and hold it near Penny and my eyes widen as it flies right at her and sticks to her shoulder.

Penny: "See I told you." She says while smiling.

Before I could say anything my Scroll starts to ring, I look at who's calling to see a picture of Neo making a peace and winking, I sigh as I answer "Hello?"

Neo: ". . ."

Onyx: "Neo how did you get this number?"

Neo: ". . ."

Onyx: "That doesn't answer my question."

Neo: ". . . !"

Onyx: "What do you mean you're out of ice cream! That was 2 months worth of ice cream!" I shout.

Neo: ". . ."

Onyx: "Why would I do that?"

Neo: ". . . "

My face goes as red as fire Dust, "Ok, ok, fine just, wait there I'll be back in 15 minutes." I say as I hang up and sigh. "Sorry Penny Neo needs more ice cream."

Penny: "I detected no sound coming from Neo what so ever, how do you know what she said?"

Onyx: "Neo decided that she didn't want to keep typing on her Scroll to talk to me so she made me learn how to understand her without words. No time to get into details though gotta go." I put my fedora back on and my tails disappear and I run back toward the street, "See you on the airship to Beacon tomorrow!" I shout as I run.

Penny waved goodbye as I turn the corner.

 **/LINE\\\**

After buying multiple containers of ice cream and bringing it to Neo's, I finally had a way to hide from the Guardians. I just had to wait for Neo's answer and if she said yes then I would be home free. As I think this I hear multiple loud explosions. I quickly jump to the top of a building to look for the source of the explosions. I suddenly spot a Bull head come up from an alleyway and a Man with a black bowler hat, orange hair, and a white coat climb up and then throw a red Dust crystal at someone else on the roof. I reach for my swords but a hand on my shoulder stops me, I turn around to see Professor Ozpin with a smile on his face.

Ozpin: "There is no need for you to intervene in this."

Onyx: "But that person might need help."

Ozpin: "While your courage is admirable, I already have someone to help her, just watch for now."

I take my hands off my swords and turn to look at the explosion from the Dust crystal.

As the red smoke clears I see a large spinning purple circle, I think they're called glyphs, acting as a shield for a girl dressed in a red cape with massive scythe, and a woman with blond hair dressed in a white top and black dress and black boots as a purple and black cape flapped in the wind behind her. As the glyph dissipated the woman pushes her glasses up a bit and waves what seemed to be a riding crop and multiple purple shards of dust shoot out of it leaving trails of light as they explode when they come in contact with the Bull head knocking it off ballance.

When the Bull head regained balance the woman glowed purple then shot a ball of violet light into the sky. When it got over the Bull head it exploded to create a larger glyph than before, as the glyph disappears storm clouds start to form above above it. The woman then made a downward motion with the riding crop which seemed to cause multiple shards of ice to fall and pierce multiple part of the Bull head, one even landed in the pilot seat. Before the woman in a cape could do more someone walked onto the open part of the Bull head and looked at the two on the roof. From here I could only see that she wore a red dress and had glowing eyes that looked like fire as the rest of her was covered by shadows.

The fire lady moved her hand as fire seemed to follow where her hands moved as she shot fire out of her hands at the girl and woman on the roof. The capped woman blocked the fire with another purple glyph but the fire lady raised her hand up and a large burning eye like design appeared under the caped woman and she jumped back as the eye exploded leaving glowing red shrapnel to fly in every direction. When she landed she raised her riding crop and made a circular motion changing the color of the shrapnel to a bright purple as it all came together in the shape of a spear which she then launched at the the Bull head.

The lady on the Bull head shot multiple fire bolts at the spear causing it to break apart but quickly reform into a spear again. The plane tilted so the spear bounced off into the sky, but the capped woman made several hand motions and the first spear split into 3 longer but thinner spears that circled the plane. The lady on the plane then made several of her own glyph that caused the spears to turn to ashes.

The girl in red seemed to want to try and help by transforming her scythe and firing multiple shots at the plane which were blocked by lady with her bare hands. She then waved her hand at the two on the roof creating five burning eyes to appear around them. The capped woman quickly threw the girl with a scythe away with an invisible force and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the explosion. As the two got back up the Bull head closed up and flew away into the sky.

Onyx: "Well then, that was entertaining and now I have to get ready for Beacon tomorrow."

Ozpin gave a small smile to me and wished me a goodnight as well. Now it was time to get to Neo's and get ready for the morning.

 **/LINE\\\**

So after I left Ozpin I made my way to Neo's apartment and soon arrived at the door. Knock Knock Knock. "Neo, it's me open up." The door unlocks but I'm suddenly thrown onto the couch by Neo. "Hey what was that for!?" I look up at Neo as she stands over me.

Neo: ". . ."

Onyx: Wait really you'll do it!?" I exclaim happily

Neo: Smirks and nods.

Onyx: "Alright then let's do this!"

Neo an I sat next to each other on the couch facing one another, we help each others hand like we were about to arm wrestle. We close our eyes and focus, I speak as

Neo lips exactly what I'm saying.

 **Both**

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality._

 _Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all._

 _Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

 **Onyx**

 _And I accept your soul as my own and welcome its power._

 _I welcome the burden to hide from those who seek me harm._

 _And I vow to be with you when I am needed._

As I spoke the final word I feel pain explode all over me as if I was being crushed from all directions, I fell to the floor clutching my sides as Neo rushed over to help. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and channeled as much Aura into me as possible. After the longest 15 minutes of my life the pain finally subsided, I slowly rose and Neo released me from her death grip. I open my eyes and look at my hands as my once black Aura was now replaced with Neo's pink, brown and white Aura flows around me.

What we had just done was an ancient technique that is known to only a few today, what we had done, was Neo had given me her own Aura. Her Aura will be back in a few minutes as if nothing never happened, but my Aura was a different story. What we did was Compress my Aura to where it's as if I never had it. The technique requires two people to generate their Aura to its limit and then one will lower it while the other sends a continuous stream of their own Aura into the first. The Aura acts as if the one who reserved it had always had it but it will regenerate at a significantly slower rate than normal Aura. However if they use all of the Aura before it recharges it will disappear and be replaced with the user's original Aura.

I look at Neo who had a concerned expression on her face, I smile "Don't worry Neo it worked like a charm." Neo let out a sigh, she then looked at me with a devilish grin.

Neo: ". . .?"

Onyx: My face goes beat red "Do you have to phrase it like that?"

Neo: ". . .?"

Onyx: I let out a heavy and annoyed sigh "No it doesn't count as being inside me, why would you even ask that?"

Neo: ". . ."

Onyx: "Fine whatever lets just go to sleep."

Neo: ". . ."

Onyx: "Goodnight to you to Neo."

Those were my last words before falling asleep.

 **/LINE\\\**

So after waking up I went to the throw some water on my face to wake up but turns out all I needed to do was look in the mirror to wake me and Neo up. After hearing the scream Neo crashed through the door with her weapons blade drawn looking like she would kill what ever was there, after seeing nothing she quickly looked me over for some reason. Oh right this might be one of the side effects of the Aura transfer, the person who gave the Aura would feel a protective instinct toward the one who received it, like a younger brother in this case.

Onyx: I smile at her. "Neo I'm fine I just got a bit freaked out when I saw my eyes." Instead of their usual bright red they were now bright pink.

Neo looked at my eyes and then switched hers to pink as well ". . .?"

Onyx: "No I didn't know this was one of the side effects but it will help nonetheless. Anyway I got to get to the airship for Beacon see you later Neo."

Neo: ". . . !"

Onyx: "Of course I will, see you later."

 **Time skip Beacon airship**

I managed to get on the air ship in time and now me and the other occupants are on are way to Beacon. As the ship took off I decided to sit back and enjoy the ride in peace, "Onyx!" A happy voice shouts right as lean back into the seat.

Onyx: And just like that the moments gone, "Hello Penny how's your day going?"

Penny: "Oh, it is going very well thank you for asking, how is yours?"

Onyx: "Can't complain but I just wish this trip would take less time."

Penny: "Well I am having an amazing time so far, but I do have one question though. What happened to you? Your eyes are a different color and you seem, different. I just can't figure out what though."

Onyx: Crap, ok think fast, um, oh I got it. "We were in an alley so the shadows made it look like they were red at first, and I got a haircut." Lying through my teeth.

Penny: "Oh, ok then." She smiles and sits down next to me.

I can't believe she bought that load of-"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Said a female voice as a hologram of the woman I saw on the roof the other night appears.

Onyx: "Who's that?" I ask Penny.

Glynda: "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

Onyx: "Ok then that solved that."

Glynda: "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that the hologram disappears and multiple people rush to see out the windows.

Me and Penny get up to see what everyone is looking at, and we can see most of the city. But i'm focussing on Beacon in the distance.

Onyx: "Well, it looks like this is gonna be interesting.

Penny: "I agree, this is going to be fun."

 **Meanwhile in one of the towers of Beacon**

Flare stood in her fanus form in front of three large glass orbs that seemed to be floating in the air, the one on the left was yellow, the one in the middle was blue, and the one on the right was white. Flare had a black kimono with white sash in the middle and red and white pattern design on it. There were two katanas strapped to her side by her left hip, she had black high heels on and her black silver tipped hair waved behind her as her bright red eyes had tears running down her face as she smiled at the orbs. She also had black fox ears with silver tips on her head twitching slightly, there were also a large number of black fox tails behind her that constantly shifted around making it impossible to know how many there really were.

The orbs glowed their respective colors as a silhouette image of each Guardian in their Faunus form appeared in each orb (Sparks yellow, Shard blue, and Tempest white) as their eyes and mouths could be seen clearly. They seemed to already be in a heated conversation till they noticed Flare in tears and asked what was wrong.

Flare: "They're alive, my child is alive." She said as more tears ran down her face which had a huge smile on it.

Sparks eyes widen.

Tempest mouth drops.

Shard fell back in the chair she was sitting in but quickly got back up. "Wait for real!"

Flare: "Yes, I felt their Aura, it was the same as the day I lost them. It was them I know it, and the best part is, they are going to attend Beacon."

Tempest: "How do you know that they will be attending?"

Flare: "When I looked for any residual Aura I found Ozpin's mixed with theirs, and there was a large population of Grimm in the area that seemed to just disappear before I had showed up."

Sparks: "So you believe that Ozpin invited the child to attend Beacon? Then why not ask Ozpin for the identity of the child and then go find them?"

Flare: "I do but I do not wish to inform Ozpin of my childs existence, I do not wish to have someone with ill intent gain the knowledge of the child and use them against us."

Shard: "You just want to find them and make up for the lost 17 years of motherly love they never got to experience don't you?"

Flare blushed as she was caught red handed, "We are getting off topic I called to ask for your help in finding them, will you help?"

Tempest: "Sister you need not ask we will be at Beacon as soon as possible, good luck till we get there."

With those words the orbs lost their glow and descended back into the floor. Flare wiped away her tears as she went to meet with Ozpin to greet the new students.

 **/LINE\\\**

Me and Penny descended the ramp and made our way towards Beacon but stopped to take in the sight.

Onyx: "OK, I have to admit, that's impressive."

Penny: "I agree, it is quite impressive. Where do we go now?"

Onyx: "I have absolutely no idea. Let's just go around till we find where we need to be."

Penny: "Ok."

After we walked around the courtyard, and head an explosion, we eventually found ourselves inside an auditorium packed with other potential students, everyone

seemed to be talking to one another.

Penny: "So, did you come to Beacon for any other reason?"

Onyx: "Not really, for now I'm just gonna see where this leads me and go from there."

We talked some more before I notice Ozpin walk on stage with two others, the first was Professor Goodwitch and the second person I saw made my eyes widen and my blood boil. The Guardian Flare stood on the stage staring at the crowd. I quickly got control of my emotions as she started to look around for the source of anger she could clearly feel. As I finally got control she went back to looking happily at the crowd of future students. Ozpin then stepped toward the mike and spoke adjusting his glasses.

Ozpin: "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin finished and Professor Goodwitch stepped forward to speak. "You will gather in th ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

 **Flare pov**

I couldn't help but smile at all the potential students me and my sisters could teach here, I decided to look at all the Aura's in the room. As my eyes adjusted to see the colors, I'm drawn to four individuals however, a small girl dressed in red that had Aura similar to that of the woman who I spoke to before making my child, an Arc whose Aura was as white as his ancestors yet to be unlocked, I smiled as I saw this, next was a bright green Aura that seemed artificial, it seems that Ironwoods latest investment was at Beacon, she would keep an eye on this one. The last one seemed off, his Aura seemed like it was inconstant flux and kept moving in unnatural ways, it even came close to striking another students as they got closer but missed the students, but was getting closer the longer they stayed. This Aura was protecting the boy in a dangerous way, it viewed everything around the boy as a threat, except for Ironwoods investment, strange I might have to do something about that later. I continue to look around and find nothing that could be my child. My eyes adjust back as all the soon to be students leave to explore Beacon academy till they are to meet in the ballroom tonight.

 **Later in the ballroom Onyx pov**

Penny had decided to go into sleep mode for the night after changing into her pajamas while I decided to remain awake and read a book. I was sitting next to a candle for reading light as I noticed a blond haired girl dragging another girl towards a third girl reading like me. Deciding that was enough for today I decided to go to sleep, bad choice on my part. My dreams were memories, memories of being tossed out of the temple and having to survive on my own for several years.

My eyes open slowly as I hear Penny trying to wake me, "I'm up I'm up, stop shaking me Penny."

Penny: "Good morning Onyx. Are you ready to start the day?"

Onyx: "I guess, but first things first I need to eat."

 **/LINE\\\**

After eating food and receiving lots of strange looks, it's not my fault I had to eat 15 servings of meat just to feel some what satisfied, we made are way to the lockers. Penny grabbed her backpack and I grabbed my gauntlets and swords and started to check the Dust cartridges.

Penny: "Onyx?"

Onyx: "Yah Penny?" I say while looking at my swords.

Penny: "Will you be on my team?"

Onyx: "Of course Penny, you don't even have to ask."

Penny: "Sensational!"

I can't help but wonder what will happen when the initiation begins as a me and Penny close our lockers. We then made our way down towards the cliffs said in the announcement. When we arrive Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch are waiting for everyone to show up, we are told to stand on the metal platforms. When the last person arrived Ozpin spoke.

Ozpin: "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch: "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates . . . Today.

"What? *scared noise*" said the girl in red who was a bit farther down than me and Penny.

Ozpin: "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"*Scared noise*" Another noise from the girl in red.

Ozpin: "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

*Sound of glass breaking* "What?!" The girl in red yells again.

Ozpin: "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

I grin at that statement.

Ozpin: "You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions."

A blond boy raises his hand to ask a question but is ignored.

Ozpin: "Good! Now, take your positions.

Me and Penny both get into a position and get ready to go. Almost immediately I'm launched into the air with Penny not far behind. As I started to slow down I launch the wires from my gauntlets into a tree and slow down as it wraps around the tree till I reach the ground. When I do I dust off my shirt and hat and look at the tree now wrapped in wire. I pull on my wire causing the tree to shatter into splinters as the wire returns to it's original place.

Ok now I just had to find this temple and meet up with Penny-*CRASH*"Onyx! I found you!" Penny yells shouts with joy.

Well I'm 1 for 2, already on a good start then. "Penny I was just about to start looking for you."

Penny: "Well now we can search for the temple together!"

Onyx: "Alright then let's go."

 **/LINE\\\**

As we made our way toward the temple we cleared through every Grimm that got in are way like they were nothing, either by Penny's swords or mine. We were not however prepared for the red headed girl dressed in gold armor to run out of some trees with a Deathstalker right behind her. Safe to say the three of us kept running through the forest till we found a way to fight this thing with more room. But for now all we could do was run.


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

**Chap** **ter** **3**

Out of all the things I thought I was gonna fight in this forest, this was not one of them. But for now all we could do was run from the Deathstalker that was on our heels.

Onyx: "Hi names Onyx, and this is my partner Penny."

Penny: "Salutations!" She yells as we keep running.

Onyx: "Sorry if I sound a bit rude but, who the hell are you and why the hell is a Deathstalker chasing us!" I yell at the Red and gold girl.

Pyrrha: "Sorry, me and my partner disturbed it and it launched him in this direction. I'm Pyrrha."

Onyx: "Nice to meet you, but if you don't mind, RUN FASTER IT'S GAINING ON US!"

The 3 of us kept running towards where Pyrrha said her partner was thrown as the Deathstalker kept crashing through trees trying to get closer to us. I was getting really tired of this thing chasing us, and the growing number of Beowolfs following it didn't help at all.

So help me God if we don't reach a clearing soon I'm going to make one, by force.

 **/LINE\\\**

Thankfully we didn't have to run that far before we made it to a clearing, but unfortunately the Grimm were quite literally biting at our heels. just as we make it into the clearing, the Deathstalker crashes through trees and the Beowolfs are not far behind. The large scorpion Grimm takes a swing at us with its right claw, Penny and I jump forward while Pyrrha manages to jump through it.

Pyrrha: "Jaune!" she yells as we spot her partner in a tree.

Penny: "Why is that boy in a tree?"

Onyx: "Your guess is as good as mine Penny."

I look back over at the group that is currently standing around, DOING NOTHING TO HELP US AS THEY WATCH. I see this Jaune guy jump from the tree to catch a girl in white and stay suspended in the air, that doesn't seem possible, only for them to grab onto each other and fall towards the ground. I almost felt bad for him when the girl landed on his back. I look back at the Deathstalker and the . . . . 5 packs of Beowolfs following us, and then at the Nevermore currently circling the ruins. I look at Pyrrha.

Onyx: "We can't lead all these Grimm to the temple. Me and Penny can deal with the packs. Think you and those guys can take the others?"

Pyrrha nodded

Me and Penny both jump at the same time and we each launch a single blade to slice the earth apart. When we pull the blades back I throw several ice cartridges at the separated earth. I quickly run over and lift it up so that it puts a wall between the wolf and scorpion Grimm. We jump to the top of the wall and look down at the Beowolfs.

Onyx: "Ready Penny?

Penny: "Don't worry Onyx," All her blades fly out of her backpack and seemingly float behind her in a wing like fashion, "I'm combat ready!" She says with joy.

I smile as we jump into the horde of Grimm.

 **/LINE\\\**

We started off pretty well. Penny was slicing through Grimm with her blades like a buzz saw while I used my wires to wrap around the Grimm causing them to explode it in a bloody fashion. We were about halfway through the packs when I spot the Alphas and grin wickedly.

Onyx: "Penny," I snap the neck of the Beowolf in my hands, "I'm going for the Alphas. Can you handle the rest?"

Penny: "Do not worry Onyx, I can handle them."

The 5 Alphas look at me and the one in the middle opens it mouth to howl, but my blade embeds itself in its maw and through the top of its head. The other 4 let out a howl and then charge at me. I remove my sword and jump over their claws as they attempt to strike me. I land on one of their backs and quickly wrap my wires around its neck and sever its head. I leap back as it dissipates. I look over at Penny and smile. Penny was waving her hands around making her bladed wings slice through any Grimm that got close to her. I notice 3 wolfs sneaking up behind her. "Penny! Spin, hurry!" I yell at her.

She doesn't hesitate to start spinning, causing her blades to spin with her like a bladed top. Her blades where going through the Grimm like warm butter. Before I can think about this more one of the Alphas tries to slice me open but I dodge in time.

Onyx: "Man I thought these guys would put up more of a. . ." My eyes lock onto a small piece of black fabric lying in front of the Alphas that just tried to end me. I look down at my shirt to see a it sliced open and a small gash is going from my right shoulder to my left hip

My eyes start to rapidly change color as my/Neo's Aura flares in all directions. It lashes out and slices the 3 remaining Alphas into to many pieces to count causing them to disintegrate instantly. I fall to my knees as my/Neo's Aura quickly begins to heal it. The wound heals quickly and I quickly get back to my feet, I look over at Penny who had just killed the last wolf. She looked over at me and quickly ran over.

Penny: "Onyx, it seems we both defeated our opponents without problem." She smiled with joy. It seems she didn't see me get injured thankfully.

Onyx: "Yes it does, now lets go get a relic and catch up with Pyrrha and her new friends. maybe they found something better to fight"

We make are way back towards the temple to retrieve our relic, when we arrive we see there is only one left. A yellow pawn rests in the center on a pedestal. "I guess that we take this one." I say.

Penny picks up the pawn and we head towards to cliffs where we spot the decapitated head of a Nevermore.

Onyx: "I think they went that way." I say with sarcasm.

 **/LINE\\\**

After arriving back at Beacon Cliffs we made are way towards the auditorium for team placements, I spot Pyrrha with her partner and the others from the temple. I was still mad about them doing nothing to help us at all while they watched. I'll talk to her later, I think they're about to be called up.

Ozpin: "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as . . . Team JNPR [Juniper]. Lead by . . . Jaune Arc."

The boy looked shocked at this news and Pyrrha knocked him over trying to give him a friendly bump on the shoulder.

Wait if teams were made of four students, then how were me and Penny supposed to be a team at Beacon? I look over at my partner and she seemed to be having the same thought. We both sadly looked at the next team to go up.

Ozpin: "And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as . . . Team RWBY [Ruby]. Lead by . . . Ruby Rose."

 _"So Team RWBY is lead by . . . Ruby? That's not confusing at all, and it certainly won't seem strange that someone has a team named after them."_ I think to myself.

Onyx: "Come on Penny, let's go." I say in a sad tone as we walk out of the the room while everyone was clapping.

Penny walks out first but I take a quick look back and see Pyrrha who spots me as well, she was smiling till she saw me and she seemed to realize that me and my partner weren't called. I give a sad smile and follow Penny outside. We walk toward a bench and Penny sit down while I stand in front of a holographic flag post.

Penny: "What are we going to do now Onyx? I was supposed to attend for four years, and you were going to be my partner." She gets sadder and sadder the longer she talk about it.

My hand shoots out and grabs the flag pole causing the metal to warp before I rip it out of the ground with the holographic flag glitching on and off. I rip the pole in half then crush it into a ball and then let it drop to the ground.

Onyx: "I don't have anything to go back to, this place was gonna be my home till I figured out what to do!" I growl in anger as I stare at the crushed metal below me.

I look back at Penny and all my anger fades and I sit next to her on the bench. "What are we supposed to do now? I have no where to go, and your plans just failed, I mean I might be able to get Neo to let us crash at her for a while but-" ***POP*** -"WHAT THE HELL!"

Neo had decided at that exact moment to randomly appear in front of me making me jump back in surprise. Also she didn't look happy.

Onyx: "Neo!? What hell are you doing here!?"

Neo: ". . . !"

Onyx: "How could you possibly know I was injured?"

Neo: ". . . !"

Onyx: "It was just a small cut! And no, I didn't know you could tell when I was injured from the Aura share."

Penny: "Um, Onyx."

Neo: ". . . !?"

Onyx: "It was just a small cut, from my shoulder to my hip, that's all I swear! Your Aura healed me anyway so I don't see what the problem is."

Penny: "Onyx."

Neo: ". . . "

Onyx: "Ok fine I will be more careful from now on. As long as you are still willing to help me hide my Aura from my parents. I mean as long as Flare doesn't see my true Aura she shouldn't recognize me as her child."

Penny: "Onyx!"

Onyx: "Right, um hey I was wondering if me and Penny could crash at your place for a while since we aren't attending Beacon. So can we?"

Neo: She nods her head yes.

Penny: "ONYX!" She shouts with urgency.

Onyx: I turn my head toward Penny "What's up." I ask confused why she looks so worried.

Penny is shaking slightly as she slowly raises her hand to point behind me. Neo was also looking with fear at what was behind me.

My blood runs ice cold. I can now sense multiple powerful Auras behind me. I slowly turn my head, and I can feel my blood getting colder. Because right behind me, were The Four Guardians of Remnant, all with their mouth open and wide eyes in shock staring at me.

 **Flare pov (while Ozpin was making teams)**

I was waiting in anticipation for my sisters to show up at the landing docks. It had been so long since we were all together in one place. I had already talked to Ozpin about them showing up and he said we could each teach our own class or help in others if we wish. About 5 minutes later I see 3 large shapes in the sky.

One was Shard in her Dragon form, gliding through the air with grace, she looks about the same as the dragons in the sea but has multiple spikes protruding from her back and has more armor, along with having 4 legs and no wings. The second one was Sparks in her Cobra form, she has large spikes coming from all along her spine and even some on her wings, Sparks seemed a bit distracted as she flew. Finally was Tempest in her 6 winged Bird form, her feathers moved like fire as she sores through the air, she had multiple armor covering her and had small spikes on her head and along her spine.

I smiled with glee as they descended towards the landing platform, each landing with grace. They each shrunk down to their faunus forms as well.

Shard had pale white skin, she has long black hair that turned blue halfway down, her eyes were ocean blue, her fangs could be seen as she was grinning. (She is wearing a color swapped version of Winters outfit where the white was black but with larger sleeves and is more dress like.) She had 2 poles on her back each about a foot long and there was also a metal rectangular shaped object between the poles. Her black dragon tail was wagging behind her with joy.

Sparks also had pale white skin, her black hair went down to her shoulders and turned blond at the ends, her eyes were as yellow as Lightning Dust and slitted behind her rectangle glasses, her snake like tongue flicked out and then went back into her mouth and she smiled. Sparks had on a yellow and black dress (like Cinders but a bit longer and the chest part is yellow and the rest is black and has large sleeves, as in bigger ends not longer), She had on black boots that went halfway up her leg as well. She had 2 rectangular metal boxes on her hips each about a foot and a half long and were yellow with black details. Her wings folded up and faded into shadows while her snake tail slithering behind her as she walked.

Tempest, like the others, also had pale white skin, he hair was black with white tips that went to her shoulders, her eyes were a white color but they had some gray in them as well, six black wings were spread out behind her but four of them then folded onto her back and disappeared into shadows. She had on a black dress that went to her knees and it had blue sleeves that went to her wrists. She had on grey boots that reached about a third of the way up her legs. She also had a white rectangular box on her back with black highlights on it. She smiled as her wings folded onto her back but didn't fade away like the others.

Shard: "FLARE!" She yells with joy as she walks over toward me as the others smile and follow.

Flare: "Shard, Sparks, Tempest it is so good to see you again with my own eyes."

Sparks: "Yes it is nice to see you as well, but I believe we have something more urgent to attend to."

Tempest: "Sparks is right, we should start looking for the child we made."

The four of us started to walk towards Beacon when my scroll got a message from Ozpin saying teams were done being made. We quickened are pace and came across a peculiar sight. It was Ironwoods asset, I must really learn her name, the boy with the protective aura, and . . . . . a girl with the exact same Aura? I narrow my eyes at this, that is not right. Now that I got a good look at the Aura I can clearly see that this Aura was not his. I decide to listen on the conversation with my sisters doing the same.

Onyx: "How could you possibly know I was injured?"

Neo: ". . . !"

Onyx: "It was just a small cut! And no, I didn't know you could tell when I was injured from the Aura share."

The Aura share! That technique is only known by a hand full of people, how had this boy learned it, and why use it at all?

Penny: "Um, Onyx."

Neo: ". . . !?"

Onyx: "It was just a small cut, from my shoulder to my hip, that's all I swear! Your Aura healed me anyway so I don't see what the problem is."

Penny: "Onyx."

Neo: ". . . "

Onyx: "Ok fine I will be more careful from now on. As long as you are still willing to help me hide my Aura from my parents. I mean as long as Flare doesn't see my true Aura she shouldn't recognize me as her child."

My heart skipped a beat, what did he just say? Could it really be them, my child?

Penny: "Onyx!"

Onyx: "Right, um hey I was wondering if me and Penny could crash at your place for a while since we aren't attending Beacon. So can we?"

Neo: She nods her head yes.

Penny: "ONYX!" She shouts with urgency.

Onyx: He turns his head toward the girl yelling his name "What's up." he asked confused.

I barley registered what the other two were doing as I could only stare at my child is shock. They had been right in front of me this whole time but I couldn't even realize it till now. Before I can think on this further I sense something that makes my heart ache, as my son slowly turns to look at us, I sense nothing but pure terror and fear coming from him as he looks at me and my sisters.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Onyx pov**

No, this is not happening! I keep repeating that same line in my head but the more I say it the less believable it becomes and my fear grows each second that passes. They're here, why!? Out of all the places in the world why did they have to show up here? They probably found out I'm alive and want to finish me off, I could probably hold my own for a while but I am not ready to fight the Guardians of Remnant. Flare to a step forward and her hand extended towards me. I jump back in fear, no way was I gonna let her hit me with her fire.

Onyx: "S-s-stay away from me!" I yell as I run from my creators towards Beacon, not looking back as I run.

 **Tempest pov**

I'm shocked at what I just witnessed, our son was absolutely terrified of us. I wipe some tears from my eyes as I turn towards Flare, who was bawling her eyes out, and grab both her shoulders.

Tempest: "Get a hold of yourself!" I yell at her.

Flare: "But-but I-I don't know what to do." She says between sobs.

Tempest: I look towards Shard and Sparks "You two go find him, I'm going to have a word with these two." I point towards the two girls who were shaking in fear looking at us. Both nod and run after our kid. I turn towards the two girls and glare as I stand above them "You two are going to tell me exactly why our child is scared of us or I can make you tell me the hard way." I crack my knuckles and grin, "So whats it gonna be?" Both of them go pale and start shaking even more.

Penny: "W-well, you see. . . "

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Onyx pov**

I had no idea how far I had run before I stopped to catch my breath, I look up and see I'm at Beacon Tower. If anyone can help it would most likely be Ozpin, I ran towards the elevator and pressed the one for the Headmasters office. The doors close, but not before I see Shard and Sparks running towards me, I can only hope that Ozpin can help me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Chap** **ter** **4**

 **Hello, I'm going to be completely honest. I am so happy that people are liking my story, I was honestly expecting hate and only a few likes but I haven't gotten any hate what so ever. Anyway I just wanted you all to know I'm going to be answering questions from reviews** **in chapters. Thanks for the support.**

 **One other thing, who should I have Onyx paired with? Cause I don't want him to be alone forever, everybody deserves somebody. So who do you all think he should be with? It can be with ANY GIRL.**

 **Guestman:** **Yes he is the result of all four of them, he does have similar powers to them but he hasn't discovered them yet. Remember he is only 17 while his parents have been alive longer than mankind has existed, so not only does he have a lot to learn but he also wasn't trained by his parents so he doesn't know what he can do. Also I don't exactly now what you meant by terrorized Steven. I think I know what you mean but could you explain more so I can give you a better answer?**

 **I hope you all like this chapter, now on with the story!**

 **Onyx pov**

Oh my god could this elevator go any slower!? This was my thought as I rode the elevator to Ozpin's office. When the door FINALLY opened I quickly pressed all the buttons so it would take longer to reach the bottom. I quickly make my way over to Ozpin but I'm slightly taken back by the sight of the room. The room was a large round room with large metal gears shift above us and on the walls, the walls were mostly gears and a large window which allowed you to see over all of the academy. The view was breath taking. I quickly snap out of it and look at Ozpin who is smiling.

Ozpin: "Hello Mr. Midnight, I take it you got my message?"

Onyx: "What message?"

Ozpin: "Have you checked your scroll since teams were made?" He said before taking a sip from his mug.

I raise my eyebrow and pull out my scroll, it had a single message on it I open it and start to read.

 _Dear Mr. Midnight, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Beacon Academy. However do to the uneven number of students this year, you and your partner have both been accepted as combat assistants. This means you will still be enrolled as a student but you both can assist other teams and even teach a combat class if you so choose, please come see me when you have the time._

 _From, Professor Ozpin._

I could only stare at my scroll in absolute shock, before I smiled and pumped my fist up.

Onyx: "YES!" I yell with joy. Then I remember why I came up here.

Onyx: "Professor this is a great honor but I need your help with something first."

Ozpin: "And what would that be?"

Onyx: "What do you know about the Guardians?"

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Tempest pov**

Penny: "And that's what he said about you four!" The girl said in fear as I look down at her.

I glare at the girl, looking for any indication she was lying. When I saw she wasn't I can't help but feel sadness. Our son hated us because we were too angry to realize what happened so long ago. When he was made, Flare was barley breathing and we sensed little to no power from her. We had assumed that the child absorbed too much power. To try and save our sister we tried to destroy our child's physical form to return Flares power to her. The child's soul would have been preserved but we had assumed he had been destroyed and we had used to much power. It is a relief to know we didn't.

I look at my sister who was being comforted by the small multicolored girl, who seemed to really not want to be there.

Tempest: "Flare, don't worry. Once we find him again we just have to explain what happened, and if that doesn't work we go to plan B." I smile at her and she smiles back. I hope Shard and Sparks are doing alright.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Shard pov**

Shard: "Why is this elevator so slow!" I yell.

Sparks: "We would be going faster if someone hadn't pressed all the buttons." She said annoyed as well.

Shard: "For the last time I didn't know the lights were supposed to be off!"

Sparks: She roles her eyes at me, "What ever, just be ready to get our kid and leave. We're almost at the top anyway."

Shard: "Finally."

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Onyx pov**

After explaining who I was and why I'm hear to Ozpin, he had both his hands together in front of his mouth and his elbows on his desk starring at me.

Ozpin: "Well that would explain why your eyes are now pink." He said with a smile.

I smile at Ozpin as he stands up and walks toward me.

Ozpin: "None the less, I believe that I wish to hear your parents side of the story. So I would recommend that you hide before they arrive."

Realizing that my parents are about to arrive I quickly jump up and hide as best I can in the gears. I look down as the elevator door opens and Shard and Sparks walk towards Ozpin.

Ozpin: "Sparks, Shard, it has been some time. How are you?"

Sparks: "We are fine Ozpin but we were wondering if a student came up here recently?"

Ozpin: "Why yes, a student came by not to long ago. Why do you ask?"

Shard: "We are looking for him."

Ozpin: "And why is that?"

Sparks: "That is none of your concern Ozpin." She said in a threatening tone.

Ozpin: "Actually I'm afraid it is, Onyx is my student and threats to his life will not be taken lightly. Regardless of who they are from." He said narrowing his eyes.

Both Titans were taken back and then looked at each other in confusion.

Shard: "Wait I'm confused, who said we were trying to kill him,"

I clench my fist in anger, were they really trying to play innocent? They know exactly what he was talking about! I look to see that the gear I'm on is slowly moving toward the elevator. Time to get ready.

Ozpin: "Onyx told me his side of the story, and how he believes that you wish to see him dead. But I wish to hear your side of the story."

When the gear reaches the other end of the room I quickly jump down and make my inside the elevator, I hit the lobby button and look back at the other occupants of the room as the doors close. My heart almost stops when I see Shard was the only one who noticed, and she was grinning.

 **Shard pov**

I grin as I see the doors close on my son. I turn back towards Ozpin and Sparks.

Shard: "I'm going to go for a walk around the school, I might come back but don't expect it." I say and walk towards the elevator.

Ozpin: "The elevator just left I'm afraid."

Shard: "Oh don't worry, I'll just make my own way." I grab the doors and push them apart. I extend my claws and jump down, my claws dragging on the walls and making sparks as I descend.

 **/LINE\\\**

I bolt out the elevator and run as fast as I can. Who knows how long till those two catch up with me. I make it out of the tower and start to run across the court yard. I look back to see if I can see either of them, but I crash into something and fall onto it. I push myself up, rubbing my head and look down at what I hit, or should I say who.

She had long wild blond hair that was bright yellow,she has a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black, and a pair of black mini-shorts. She is also wearing a brown belt with a pleated brown piece of material covering her from hip to hip attached to the rear of the belt, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side. She wears brown, knee high boots and orange over the knee socks, with the right sock pushed down to below the knee. A gray bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

We both look each other in the eyes before she smirks.

Yang: "You know I usually don't do this till the third date, but I might be willing to make an exception this once."

I quickly jump up and try to explain it was an accident but she starts laughing.

Yang: "Dude calm down, it was just a joke." She says between laughs. She then raises her hand "Mind giving me a hand up?"

Onyx: I smile and pull her up "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." I say scratching the back of my head. "Names Onyx."

Yang: "I'm Yang, and I know it was an accident, I saw you running toward me looking behind you. So no worries."

I give Yang my thanks and walk away. Now, what was I doing again?

Before I can even react I'm suddenly grabbed by the back collar of my shirt and then launched through the air and fly over Beacon Cliffs. I crash into a tree and am now dangling from a branch about 50 feet in the air. I try to pull myself up but the sudden appearance of Shard hanging upside down by her tail in front of me causes me to freeze (Unintentional pun, if you don't get it it is because Shard is the Titan of ice).

Shard: "So, your my kid huh?" She says smiling.

I let go of the branch and drop towards the ground. I spin and launch 2 wind dust arrows to make a small tornado to push her back but she makes a wall of ice which shatters revealing she is no longer there. I land on a larger branch and point my bow in multiple directions.

Shard: "You know," I quickly spin to where I hear her but see no one the there. "I always wondered what you would have turned out to be, lets get rid of that Aura and find out shall we?"

A hand suddenly grabs the back of my neck and Neo's Aura appears all around me and shatters like glass. I quickly jump away when I land I split my bow into swords and point them at Shard. My usual black Aura reappears around me, but something feels wrong. I fall to my knees as my tails thrash wildly. My body feels ice cold but it quickly subsides, but now I can't feel some of my tails or my fox ears. I look behind me to look for my tails but I'm shocked to see a black dragon tail and I can also feel fangs growing.

Onyx: "What the hell did you do to me!" I shout in rage and shock. I had those tails for my whole life, and now their gone.

Shard: "Simple, I removed that girls Aura so you could change into your dragon form. I wanted to see what you can really do with my powers." She forms ice on her hands to form clawed ice gauntlets and lunges at me.

I quickly jump back to avoid her but I trip and just barley avoid her claws as the branch she hit freezes and shatters. I try to stand but I keep falling over, still not used to the new tail I have. I get on one knee and point my swords at her again, I was tempted to use the staff as well but I can't do that till I can balance myself right.

Shard smiles and starts to slowly walk towards me, my eyes widen and I quickly slice the branch we're on causing her to fall while I stab the tree to keep me up.

Onyx: "Ok, I have about 20 seconds to figure out how to fight like this before she gets back." I move my tail a bit to try and get a feel for it. To my surprise it feels natural to have it, almost like I had it since I was made. I pull myself to another large branch but this time I can stand again. That took a lot less time than I thought (props to anyone who can figure out why).

Before I can even question how that is possible large spikes suddenly embed themselves in the branch causing it to snap. I jump over to the next one and look down to see Shard ridding a torrent of water towards me while launching frozen projectiles at me. Well, looks like I have to use it after all, if this doesn't work I still have my semblance.

I link both my swords together but the wire doesn't appear for the bow and I toss it into the air, I quickly grab my staff and extend it to it's 7 foot length. I look up and see the swords are falling right towards me, I spin the staff so that the square part hits the connecting piece between the hilts to lock them to the staff. 4 panels open on the blades and I insert 2 fire dust crystals on one blade and 2 ice dust crystals on the other. A bright red energy blade extends from one blade and a white one comes out of the other. My pickax scythe was ready to go, I sliced the air in front of me causing a wave of fire to shoot towards Shard.

 **Shard pov**

When I see the wave of fire I quickly solidify a wall of ice to block it, but to my surprise it melted right through it in an instant. I launch multiple torrents of water at it but I can't stop all of it. I smirk and pull out my own staffs, I charge the ice dust infused with the staffs and make 2 large blades at the end turning my staffs into glaives, I generate my Aura through them causing mist to continuously fall from them. I slash them at the fire causing a a massive explosion of fog to cover the area. I manipulate the water to move me over to a nearby branch and have it hide for now. I try to spot my son but I can barley see anything at all in this fog. I close my eyes and use all the water in the air to see everything. I could see a blue outline of everything within the fog around me, the trees were all black shadows, as was the ground but everything else was perfectly clear for me to see. I saw my son not to far away, he was looking around for any sign of movement. I smirk as I make my way towards him as blue cracks of energy start to form on my skin and cloths.

Shard: "Time to end this."

 **Onyx pov**

I couldn't see anything except for my scythe which still only provided so much light. All around me was a wight murky mist which prevented me from seeing more than 2 feet in front of me. _"Ok, stay calm and focus."_ I think to myself. If I can't see her then she can't see me, right? Before I can think on this further, I sense something big moving behind me. I spin towards it with my scythe ready to fire, but I suddenly can't sense it anymore. What the hell was going on?

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Sparks pov**

After hearing what my son told Ozpin and me explaining what truly happened, we both exited Beacon Tower and went towards Flare and Tempest. Flare wasn't bawling her eyes out anymore so that was a good sign. Tempest looked pissed and the two girls she talked to were still alive, but where was Shard?

Ozpin: "Tempest, it is nice to see you again."

Tempest: "Yes Ozpin it is nice to see you to, now if you don't mind." She walks right up to Ozpin "Where is our son?" She says in a demanding tone.

Before Ozpin could answer a large explosion draws our attention towards the now fog covered Emerald Forest. The triple colored girl suddenly vanishes and the green girl with orange hair jumps toward the direction of the forrest.

Sparks: "I believe we only need to follow her to find him and Shard." I state before following the girl, the others close behind.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Onyx pov**

I keep slashing the air with both sides of my scythe but every time I clear some of the fog twice as much replaces it. Where was it all coming from anyway? Having enough of this I try to jump as high as I can but I barley jump off the branch before something massive slams me through several trees. I pull myself from the tree I'm embedded in, I reach for my scythe but it isn't there. I look around frantically for it, I notice a bright red and white light coming from my right. I jump towards it just as something crashes into the tree I was just on. I grab my scythe and spin sending a wave of ice towards whatever was there, I didn't hear it hit anything. I get into a battle stance and look around again for what ever was attacking me. But my blood runs cold as I hear Shards voice once again, only it sounds . . . distorted, like she was talking through water.

Shard: "You fight, even though you don't know what you face. You fight, even though you know you can't win. You fight without any thought of giving up at all. You truly are my son. It is so rare that something in a human can out up such a fight with a Guardian, so, let us see what you can do against this!"

A massive gust of wind blows all the fog away, revealing Shard in her Titan form, in this form Shard was easily as tall as Beacon tower. All I could do was stare in shock, I could have fought her in her Faunus form and had a small chance of winning, but I couldn't win against her in Titan form. I quickly swing my scythe towards her making multiple waves of fire but they harmlessly dissipate when they hit her scales. Shard starts to smash her tail through the base of multiple trees, I jump to tree after tree trying to find a stable one to land on. But just as I'm about to land on one a large dragon hand grabs me and pins me to the ground while knocking my weapon away. I look up at her as she moves her head closer to me, my body hurt to much to even try to get free, this was it.

Shard: Her head now directly in front of me. "Now to do what I should have done all those years ago." A blue light started to glow from her hand.

I close my eyes and wait for death.

"ONYX!" A familiar female voice yells.

Huh, I didn't think death would sound like, my eyes shoot open and my head snaps to the left.

Onyx: "Penny!?"

 **/LINE\\\**

 **No pov**

 **Beacon Cliffs with Penny**

Penny ran as fast as she could towards where she saw her partner got launched. She stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked over the area and stares at Shard as she dwarfed everything around her in her Titan form. Penny sees multiple waves of fire collide with Shard and dissipate having no effect, Shard then slams her tail into multiple trees causing them to fall over. She spots Onyx jumping through the trees and smiles having found her partner again, but notices he looks a bit different. Penny quickly looks around her and spots the launch pads, she runs over to one and her eyes glow causing the launchpad to activate. She gets into a battle stance on the launch pad as her blades fly out and seemingly float behind her. The pad launches her towards the Titan. Penny soon spots Onyx and shouts his name.

 **Onyx pov**

I could only stare in absolute shock as Penny launched right towards Shard who finally seemed to notice her and crash right into her head. The force was enough to get Shard to loosen her grip allowing me to get free and jump away. I land a good distance away and Penny jumps from the top of Shards head to right next to me.

Onyx: "Penny, how did you do that it was-hurk!" Before I could even finish Penny wraps me in a bone crushing hug.

Penny: "Onyx! I'm so glad I found you I thought you might have gotten killed by Shard or worse! What happened to your tails and ears?" She said squeezing tighter.

Onyx: "Penny. . . *gasping for breath*. . . Can't breath."

Penny: "Sorry." She lets go and I fall onto my back unable to move and my Aura depleted.

Onyx: "Thank for the save Penny I needed th-" *Thump* Penny had just fallen over. "Um, are you ok."

Penny: "My Aura has been depleted and I have sustained some damage to my motor functions from the collision, it will take sometime before they are back to 100%."

A bright blue flash covers the area and Shard falls face first next to us clutching her head in pain.

Shard: "Ow ow ow ow ooowwwww." She says in pain.

Onyx: "What happened to you?"

Shard: "You try getting hit in the head by a metal girl and tell me it doesn't hurt!" She says clutching her head.

A good 10 seconds of silence pass before I start to laugh. Both girls look at me in confusion before Shard finally asks whats so funny.

Onyx: "Shard, the Dragon Titan, master of all fighting styles on Remnant, Queen of ice, and best fighter on Remnant, is defeated by a single headbutt from a robotic girl who wasn't even aiming for her!" I say as I laugh. "Imagine if all the people you ever fought could hear that, their reactions would be priceless!"

Shard thinks on what I just said, soon she is laughing just as much as me with Penny slightly giggling with us.

Onyx: "At least I get to die happy." I say with a smile.

Shard: She turns her head towards me with a confused look "I didn't hit you that hard, why would you be dying?"

Onyx: "Well, me and my partner can't exactly move right now so you have the best opportunity to finally kill me."

Shard: "Why in hell would I do that! Your my son for god sake!"

Onyx: Me and Penny look at each other in confusion "Didn't you all come here to kill me?"

Shard: "No! We came here to find you and make our family whole again." She said in a caring tone.

Onyx: "*Scoffs* Yah right, and I'm capable of moving right now. Look I'm already in a good mood, just stop faking you actually care and-" ***SLAP***

Shard had just slapped me, HARD.

Shard: "Don't ever say that again, why do you believe we want you dead?"

Onyx: "I know what I saw when you all created me. I saw the hate and sorrow you all had when you first saw me, oh and that little part where you tried to kill me!"

Shard: She paused and then sighed, "If you won't believe my words then believe what you can see."

Before I could ask what she meant she puts a hand on my head and my vision is flooded with what Shard remembers about that day, all the emotions, all she saw, what they actually tried to do to me, and all she regretted that day. When she removes her hand I could only stare at her. Did they really care about me?

Shard: "Do you believe me now?" She asked with hope.

Onyx: I look at her and then Penny who only smiles back, I look Shard in the eyes and see no sign of her lying at all,*Sigh*"Yes, I do."

She jumps with joy and smiles bigger than I've ever seen someone smile before. When she lands again she picks both me and Penny up and tosses us into the air. I don't even get to blink before she turns into a dragon and flies back towards Beacon with us in her hands.

Shard: "Once we get back and tell the others the good news we NEED to catch up about what happened while you were gone. I mean you wouldn't believe how many times we blah blah blah blah. . . "

I zoned out and couldn't understand what she was telling me anymore, all I could think about was how me and Penny were going to attend Beacon and what my other parents were going to be like, but most of all, did I make the right choice?

Shard: "And than we are going to talk about your love life, cause it seems you are mostly friends with girls, I'm not trying to rush you but if you don't have a grand-"

Onyx: "MOTHER!" I made a horrible choice, death would be better than this. I glance at Penny, thank god she's in sleep mode.

Shard: "Sorry, couldn't resist messing with you a bit, wanted to see if you were listening. But in all seriousness, I'm glad to have you back, oh and word of advise, Flare is a hugger."

Oh god this was gonna hurt.

 **/LINE\\\**

As the sun set Shard flew us back to Beacon and brought us to the infirmary where they covered my stomach in bandages, apparently I had multiple cuts all across my body and a few cracked ribs. My dragon tail and fangs disappeared when we landed so nobody would suspect anything. My Aura would fix me right up when it recharged, though Penny was a different story, Penny said that she still wasn't able to move her left arm. The doctors wanted to help Penny but she declined so they just put her arm in a sling for now. When the doctors left it was just me and Penny left, she asked if I would help her with repairs later, I agreed of course. Not to much later Ozpin walks in and smiles at us.

Ozpin: "Mr. Midnight, Miss Polendina, it is good to see you two weren't seriously injured. It wouldn't be a good start to the year if our only two combat assistants were unable to attend the academy now would it?" He said with a smile.

Onyx: "Oh right," I look at Penny who looked confused herself, "turns out we did get into Beacon, we just got accepted as combat assistants."

Penny: She smiles wide and shouts with joy "Sensational!" She pauses for a moment "What is that?"

Ozpin: "I will be explaining that tomorrow, for now you to should rest, you don't have any classes tomorrow so we can talk later. Goodbye for now." And with that he turns and walks away, but stops and looks at us again "Before I forget you can find your room with your Scroll." He then walks out the door, leaving me and Penny.

Soon my Aura returned and I was dismissed, so Penny and I made our way to our room. Penny enters the room and I'm about to follow but I spot someone about to enter the room next to ours, a certain blond from before.

Onyx: "Yang?"

Yang: She turns her head and smiles, "Oh hey, Onyx, right?"

Onyx: "Yah, glad to see you remembered my name. What are you doing here?"

Yang: "In front of my dorm room?" She says with a smirk.

Onyx: "Right, stupid question, I guess we're neighbors then."

Yang: "I guess so, alright well we should get ready for tomorrow, gotta start this year of with a YANG, am I right?" She said with a smirk.

Onyx: I pause for a minute before laughing at Yang's joke, "That's pretty PUNNY Yang," I start to walk through the door, "Anyway, night Yang." I say as I close the door and look at our team's room.

The room was spacious to say the least (twice the size of a regular dorm room), it had 4 beds each in a corner of the room, there were also a few dressers on each side, there were also a door leading to a bathroom and there were also large closets to store our stuff in. Other than that there wasn't much besides our unpacked luggage, Penny was sitting on the the bad smiling at me.

Onyx: "Alright lets get you patched up and then we can worry about our room, ok?" She nods and removes the sling on her arm she then walks over to her stuff and pulls out a bag of assorted tools. I look into the bag and see tools of every kind, I have no idea how to use any of them. I sigh "This is gonna be a long night."

 **RWBY Dorm**

 **Ruby pov**

After today I was tired, first I was launched off a cliff, had to fight my way through a Grimm infested forest with a very none cooperative partner, oh yah and decapitating a Nevermore. But it all turned out alright in the end. I smile, nothing could ruin this moment.

The door opening catches my attention, I spot Yang and I'm about to welcome her back but the look on her face makes me stop dead in my tracks. Yang was grinning, but not your usual average grinning, this was different. Yang only grinned like this when she finds someone who likes puns. Oh no.

Yang: "Hey sis guess what I discovered."

Ruby: "What?"

Yang: "Our neighbor has the same sense of humor I do, isn't that great!?" She says smiling as she gets ready for bed.

I could only stare as my world shattered around me like earlier. This is a nightmare, that's the only explanation, I cover my head with my pillow and try to wake up.

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Beacon courtyard (Night time)**

 **Shard pov**

Flare: "YOU LEFT US SO YOU COULD FIGHT OUR SON!?" She yells as I remove the small bandage from my forehead. Seriously what was that girl made of? "SHARD!"

Shard: "Fine, yes I did so what? I got him to not be afraid of us anymore so I don't see why I'm being yelled at."

Flare: "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

Shard: "I was holding back, I couldn't have killed him. Besides the worst I gave him was a broken rib cage and-" Before I could finish Flare started to walk towards the dorms.

Sparks: "Sister where are you going?"

Flare: "To see our son and make up for the last 17 years."

Shard: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Flare: She stopped dead in her tracks and looked back with a death glare "And why not? You got to see him so why can't I?"

Tempest: "You know more than any of us how draining it is to have your Aura depleted, let alone twice in one fight, along with that he is still healing and given what Shard said what he believed about us for his whole life. I believe it would be better if we ease into this and take it slow, 17 years of fear and hate isn't just going to disappear over night you know. Let him rest for now, we can see him in the morning."

Flare: "But, but-"

Sparks: "We have been separated from him for 17 years, I believe we can survive one more night." She said smirking.

Flare sighed and agreed to wait till morning. Now all we have to do is wait till then, I start to head towards our tower with my sisters following not far behind. I smirk, I guess if I can't see my son now, then I'll just have to see him in his dreams then.

 **Dorm rooms**

 **Onyx pov**

I fall onto my bed having just finished repairing Penny, I followed everything she told me to do and good god it was tiring. Penny was designed by a genius, her inner workings were seemingly human, but they were clearly artificial upon further inspection. I barley understood half the things she told me but she did tell me she had all the parts a normal human would (don't think anything sexual). So after fixing a few wires, put some other loose pieces back in place, and running a system check, Penny said she was back to normal. Soon she was in her bed and now I lay in mine. I close my eyes and hope to what ever was up there that I have a nice dream.

Penny: "Onyx?"

Onyx: "Yah Penny?"

Penny: "Thanks for being my partner."

Onyx: I smile "No problem Penny, *yawn* see you in the morning."

I hear Penny power down and I let myself fall asleep.

 _ **Dream State**_

I open my eyes and I find myself in an open field of blood red grass that swayed in a none existent wind, the sky was bright blue, and I could see the shattered moon that was a bright red on one side of the sky and the sun which was also shattered on the other side, and not a cloud in sight. I sigh as I'm in a nice place thank god, but, something seemed different.

?: "This is a nice change of scenery, much better than that orange forest you lived in before don't you think?" A calm yet powerful female voice said from behind me.

I turn to see a large black tree with grey leaves that had black veins on them, the roots were above ground and went in almost every direction. The grass around the tree had turned a dull gray and was in a perfect circle. But what got my attention the most was the person sitting at the base of the tree.

Her skin is a deathly pale, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The part of her eyes that should be white are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Sitting on one of the large roots before me, was The Witch, Salem.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

**Chap** **ter** **5**

 **Thank you all for continuing to read my story. I am very happy to know that people are enjoying it, and are having a continued interest in my story. I am sorry this chapter took so long to make but I have been very busy, anyway here is the latest chapter in Titans Among Us.**

 **TheUnknownUser2** **: Thank you for your feedback and I will take the idea of Neo and Onyx into consideration in the future.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Onyx pov**

 _ **Dream** **state**_

I could only stare in shock at the being who sat beneath the tree, out of all the people in the world she was not who I expected see, especially in my dreams.

Salem smiles as she stands up, "Not even going to say hello to your grandmother, I thought I raised you better." She said in a playful tone.

So yah I was raised by The Witch **BUT** I do not share her views of man kind or Faunus. As bad as people believe she is, they aren't completely wrong, but she does care for a few things in the world, enough to be counted on one hand. Anyway when I was about to be hit by the Titans elemental attacks I was suddenly teleported into an unknown area, somehow, and I found myself in the arms of Salem. She essentially raised me in a very, unique way, it's normal to fight Grimm at age 2 right? But I left after a while and learned how to live on my own, still don't regret it to this day. But that doesn't stop her from visiting me out of the blue, she does this sometimes, like right now. But usually not in my dream. Anyway don't get me wrong she taught me most of every thing I know and I, love isn't the right word to use so lets go with respect, her for raising me, but she can be a bit, dark at times. It's almost like she had two personalities in her, one caring like a mother, sorta, and the other, a cold hearted monster. I was really hoping this was the caring one, but the smile she had alerted me that this was the other one.

I clench my teeth in anger, my fangs grew razor sharp and my black dragon tail appears and the scale pattern appears on my cheeks. Claws extend from my fingers and I lunge at Salem with a roar. Her eyes widen at seeing my dragon form, but smiles as the roots of the tree break free of the ground and lash out at me. I slice through them only to see Salem was gone. I land and quickly look around. "Well well, I must say I am surprised." I turn towards her voice ready to strike but a root knocked me against the tree. I get to my feet and see a frowning Salem. "I was expecting more from you, if this is the best you can do you'll never be able to defeat any of the titans." I pull out my swords and link them together and fire several arrows at her. Right as they were about to hit her another root blocks them as several others wrap around me and pin me against the tree.

"Give up." She said "You can try as many times as you want, but you will never, ever beat me. So just, give, up." I look up at Salem who had walked right in front of me, I look her dead in the eyes. "Never." I spin my bow and cut myself free and lung at Salem, ready to slice her in half. Only to be stopped as several roots, now black with bone armor on them, start to wrap around themselves and form an alpha Beowolf which knocks me to the ground. Its claws digging into my back. I try to free myself but more and more appear to hold me down.

"You could have been so much more, you could have had more power than your creators. Yet you left." She walks towards me the Beowolfs moving to let her by. I growl at her "You wanted me to be a mindless follower, to kill humans and faunus like the other Grimm." She looks down at me with a frown and shakes her head. Before more could be said, a column of fire appears between us. Salem jumps back in surprise, I'm slightly startled by the fire. Two eyes appear in the center of the fire, burning black compared to the red flames around them. The flames washed over the area, killing every single Beowolf, and then a voice shouts in pure anger. " **SALEM!"** The fire leaps towards the witch and smashes her into the tree, causing them to vanish in a flash of light.

I pull myself from the ground, "What the hell just happened?" I ask confused. I balance myself as the world around me starts to turn white, guess it's time to wake up.

 **No longer dream state**

I open my eyes, only to be greeted by Penny standing over me. She had a smile on her face and more importantly a bucket, why does she have a-OH MY GOD!

 ***SPLASH***

Penny had just pored a BUCKET OF ICE WATER ON ME "Good morning Onyx, did you sleep well?" She asked with joy.

I jump out of bed shouting like crazy "PENNY?!" I stare at her as she smiles innocently, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I ask trying to understand why she would do this to me, who pours a bucket of ice water on someone?. "I wanted to wake you up so we wouldn't be late for our meeting Ozpin."

"What time is it? And more importantly, WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" I say as I rub the tiredness from my eyes.

"It is currently 5 AM and I did this because I don't want us to be late on are first day." She goes and puts the bucket by her stuff, wait, why the hell does she have a bucket in the first place? I go into the bathroom to give Penny some privacy, as I remove my now soaking wet clothes I look my self over in the mirror. My body is covered in scars, some small and some that were deep and went from one side of my body to the other. Some were from Grimm, and the others, were something else. My new dragon tail appears behind me and my fangs grow, a scale pattern appears on my cheeks, still not used to this new form. _"Ok, gotta figure out how change back. I may slightly trust Shard, but the others will have to earn my trust. And I need to be able to fight at my best if worst comes to worst."_ I think to myself as I turn back to my human form. I pull out my combat outfit and but it on, after attaching my gauntlets to my wrists, they fold up into bracelets. When I walk out Penny is also in her combat outfit.

"Alright Penny when do we have to meet Ozpin?" "10:00." She says with a smile. I freeze and my eye twitches. "Onyx? Are you ok?" "Fine just screaming internally." I say quickly, we walk out of our dorm and start to walk around campus. We soon found ourselves in front of the mess hall. "Penny, can you eat?"

 **/LINE\\\**

After having a lengthy conversation on how Penny can turn food into power, by some science I can never begin to understand. We realized that there was no one else in the mess hall so I decided to make some food. Not sure what a serving size is, probably not important. I mix everything like in the instructions. Once done there is now a very large stack of pancakes resting on multiple tables. Soon Penny and I were eating as many pancakes as we could. Sadly we weren't able to eat all of them but students started to arrive so we let them have pancakes.

After making are way around the school again we soon found ourselves in front of that statue in front of Beacon. I guess today won't be so bad after all." "Well, the day is still young." Said a very familiar female voice. I quickly hide behind Penny, shaking slightly. I peak out from behind her and see Shard standing there with hands on her hips and a grin. "Come on I thought be bonded." She said a fake sad tone. "That only means I slightly trust you more than the others, and I'm still deciding if what you showed me was fake or not." I say with caution.

"Oh come on." She responded "It's not like I'm gonna kill you." "Says one of the woman who tried to murder me as a infant!" I yell at her. She chucked nervously at that. "We would have brought you back."

"That does not make me feel better in any way."

Shard let's out a sigh. "Let's change the subject, what are you doing up so early? You don't have classes today." I look at Penny who had been quiet this whole time for some reason, "Well someone, not gonna name any names here, decided to wake me up 5 hours before our meeting. Wait, how do you know what we are supposed to do."

"Well, I was going to talk to you in your dreams about it, but Flare beet me to it. So I just asked Oz about your schedule. What did you two talk about any way, she was freaking out when she woke up. Said we had to find you as soon as possible."

"Oh, so it was Flare who attacked Salem. Not sure how I feel about that." I look back at Shard who was starting at me in shock. Was there something on my face? Did I say something wrong? I only mentioned Salem, oh, right. Before I even had time to blink Shard was right in front of me and Penny was a good 5 feet away from me. Shard looked me over and constantly asked if I was alright, I move away saying I was fine and didn't need her help, she looked a bit hurt after I said that. "Penny." Said Shard, "My son and I are going to have some family time and will meet you at the meeting, alright?" Penny nods before skipping away, "See you later Onyx!" She yells back to me. I stare in shock, did she just ditch me and leave me with Shard? Yes, yes she did. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private, I don't expect you want the anyone to know who you really are just yet, am I right?" I nod in response. I follow her as she leads me towards one of Beacons towers.

Soon we arrive in a large open room similar to Ozpin's office only with no gears but more paintings and other deigns that portrayed the Titans. I turn to look at Shard who had a neutral expression looking at me. At least there is only one of my mothers here.

"Onyx?" Said a familiar female voice that caused my heart to skip a beat in fear. Before anyone could blink, I was behind Shard in fear, trying to make my self as invisible as possible. I peak out from behind Shard and see the one responsible for my existence, the Fox Titan of fire, Flare.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to now." Said Shard. Before I could say anything, she disappeared in a puff of white mist, I looked at Flare. When she took a step forward I jumped back, I quickly look around for something to use as cover, and I now realize this is a very empty room. There was no way out, I couldn't move, soon she moved in front of me, standing almost 10 feet away from me.

I watch her, waiting for her to make a move, not like I could do anything else right now. As we stood there I could feel a burning in my chest, and I don't mean like a metaphorical sense, I meant literal burning. I could feel it, my fox form was returning. While still remaining hidden I could feel my tails return, my fangs shortened, and my ears were back under my hat. Now that I was back in this form I could fight at my best, she takes a step forward and my fox tails appear behind me, flailing violently. But they stop when I see her fall to her knees and start to cry.

I slowly move over towards her, cautiously, when I'm close enough I . . . . have no idea what I'm supposed to do now. I sit next to her, after a moment I sigh, "Are you alright?" I ask hesitantly.

She looks up at me, "No, I'm not, you hate me. The child I made so that I could care for and raise hates me. I'm your mother, the Titan of fire, master of Aura, and guardian of Remnant. But I couldn't even tell my son was alive all these years, hating me because you thought I was ashamed of you." As she spoke I couldn't help but feel ashamed, did she truly care for me that much?

She suddenly wraps me in a hug, "Don't you dare feel ashamed of yourself, you have no reason to." I was surprised when she said that but I then remembered Grimm can sense negative emotion, I should really learn how to do that. Might as well start now, I close my eyes and try to focus on Flare, searching for any negative emotions, soon enough I can feel it. All her grief, sadness, and other negative emotions, I return the hug and soon enough I was shedding tears as well.

Flare stops and looks at me "Why are you crying?"

I chuckle a bit, "Cause I feel your negative emotions now. Is there a way to turn this off." We both share a laugh before standing up and she shows me how to turn it off. After a moment I look up at her again "So, what happens now?" I ask.

She thinks for a moment, "It is up to you I guess, your decisions are your own."

I rub the back of my head, "Well, if it's alright, after my meeting with Ozpin I'd like to get to know my creat-I mean, mother, if it's alright?" The moment I said that word she had the happiest smile I had ever seen. She was practically glowing, oh wait she was actually glowing, and small fires started to appear on the floor.

She quickly composed herself before responding, "I would like that very much."

Soon it's time for me to leave so Flare leads me out of the building, as I walk away I turn and wave, before going back to what I was doing before. I look at my watch to see it's 8:34. "Ok, now I gotta go find something to do till 10, wonder if there are any classes right now?

After walking around beacon I find myself in a class room, there were large desk in rows like a stadium almost, in the lower part of the room I saw where the teacher would teach, on the board there were detailed drawings of Grimm with descriptions and names of them as well. There was a Nevermore, King Tijuta, Deathstalkers, Boarbusk, Beowolf, and Ursa. Above them was what seemed to be an ax mixed with a musket. Below the pictures was a round desk with a lobe of Remnant on it, and next to that was a golden statue of a man with a large mu-stash.

"Hello there!" Said a very enthusiastic voice. I turn to see a man who resembled the statue. "You must be Onyx, Professor Ozpin has spoken quite highly of you and your partner. I am Professor Port."

I raise and eyebrow, "What did he say about me?"

"Ozpin told me about why you and your partner earned your position at Beacon, how you dealt with the Grimm like a true huntsmen, if it isn't to much to ask would you demonstrate at another time for me?" I nod and he laughs with joy.

Now onto why I'm here, "Professor Port, would it be alright for me to take part in your class today?"

He laughs and pats me on the back, "Of course my boy, what do you think a Combat Assistant is for?"

Well considering I don't know what it's for yet, anyway Port let me sit in his class, students started to arrive one after the other and team by team. At 8:59, just before the bell rang, 6 girls and 2 guys ran through the door and quickly found a place to sit. I recognized Yang and Phyrra so this was team RWBY and JNPR if I remember correctly, I can't remember the other names but I wasn't to concerned. The class soon started and Professor Port spoke up.

"Monsters! Demons. . . Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah! Haha" I could practically hear the crickets already. Seeing that his joke hadn't worked Port stared for a moment, "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." He then goes to talk about the safe havens in the world and Grimm. I was trying to pay attention but I could sense someone was looking at me with annoyance. I looked around the room before I see the one responsible, it was the white haired girl from team RWBY, every so often she would glare back at me before turning back towards the Professor, I raise an eyebrow at this. I could hear her mumbling something thanks to my fox ears which were safely counseled under my fedora.

"How dare he, not wearing the uniform on the first day, how disrespectful. He wasn't even called for a team, so why is he here? Probably doesn't even know how to fight."

After hearing this I try to hold back a chuckle, was she really that blind? Port then goes on to tell a personal story, as the story progresses I listen as he reveals ways to take on Grimm. Not that others would notice, some of them were doing something else while others were seemingly dying of boredom. Soon Port said something that got my attention, "A true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Huntsman must be dependable., A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits."

Both me and the girl raise our hands. "I do sir!" She said, "Same." I say in as little emotion as possible just to piss her off. Which worked.

"We have two students, how wonderful. And we have just enough time for both, if you both believe you are true Huntsman, then step forward and face your opponent." He motions towards two cadges. Each had glowing red eyes and was almost impossible to see inside, the girl went to change into her combat outfit (Not gonna describe it, if you don't know what Weiss looks like, stop reading, watch ALL of RWBY, and then come back to this point, thank you). When she got back I was sitting in front waiting. She made her way a good distance away before turning back towards the cage and pulling out her weapon which seemed to be a rapier with a revolving Dust chamber.

As she gets ready I hear her team start to chear her on,

"Gooo Weiss!" said Yang who out her fist in the air.

A girl with black hair, a black bow, yellow eyes, and a team RWBY flag spoke next, "Fight well! She said to her team mate, dammit I already forgot the white haired girls name.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" Yelled the girl with the red cape and she threw her hands into the air.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Said the white haired girl in an angry tone, my eyes narrow. What's her problem?

"Alright." Said Port, "Let the match, begin." He raises his weapon and chops off the lock to the cage. The cage opens to reveal a Boarbusk, the Grimm growls before it charges at the girl, she moves to the side and tries to slice open the Grimms side but it bounces off harmlessly and the Grimm runs past her. It turns back towards the girl as she gets into a new stance. "Haha," Laughed Port, "Wasn't expecting that were you?" She and the Grimm once again charged each other. However when she got close enough the Grimm moved its tusks in a way so that the sword would be stuck between the tusks. The girl then tried to take back her sword. "Bold, new approach. I like it! exclaimed Port.

"Come on Weiss show it hows boss." Said the girl with the cape. Ok so the white haired girls name was. . . . dammit I forgot again. The girl looks towards the one in the cape but is then knocked back and her sword if flung away from her and she is then knocked back by the Grimm. "Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" asked Port. The girl looks back up and sees the Grimm charging at her, she dives out of the way causing the Grimm to crash into the wall and fall over, she runs to her weapon and pics it up, her team mate decided to speak up again. "Weiss, go for the belly! There's no armor underneath-" "Stop telling me what to do!" She yells back at her team mate. The Grimm suddenly leaps into the air and curls into a ball, then starts to roll at very impressive speeds towards the girl.

As it gets closer she creates a glyph in front of her and above her at an angle, when the Grimm collides with the glyph it fall onto its back. The girl then jumps up and launches herself from the second glyph and impales the Grimm in the stomach, killing it. "Bravo! Braa-vo!" Said Port in an enthusiastic manner. "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training." I snicker at this, the girl turns to me with a death glare.

"Something you want to say?" She asked in annoyance.

"Not really, just that I could probably do better." I say with a smirk. If she was going to be mean to others then she should have a taste of her own medicine.

"Oh really?" She asked annoyed "Prove it."

"Gladly" I move a good distance away from the cage with the other Grimm in it. Once Port cuts open the cage a MUCH larger Boarbusk charged at me, it had larger tusks, more armor, and spikes covered it's back. The moment it sees me it roles up and launches towards me, I smirk. When it gets close I shoot my hands out and grab both the tusks, Port, the class, and even the Grimm were surprised. I pick up the Grimm and slam it into the ground before bringing my foot up, and then smashing it into the creatures skull which shattered on impact. The Grimm disintegrated instantly, I turn towards the stunned class, I move towards the stunned girl and smirk. "And that, is how you kill a Boarbusk."

"Outstanding!" Shouted Port. "A most impressive way to defeat a Grimm, we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman. But I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Since I don't really have an assignment I make my way out of the room and down the hall. I see the time was almost 10 o'clock and I had to get to Ozpins office as soon as I could.

 **/LINE\\\**

I now wait for the SLOWEST ELEVATOR IN ALL OF REMNANT, to reach Ozpins office. Sigh, might as well do what any sensible person would do in this situation and ***CRASH*** "Hello Onyx!" Said Penny in her usual happy tone.

I stare at her for a moment before look at the floor of the elevator, or more specifically the now gaping hole in the floor, and then back at Penny. "Penny?"

"Yes Onyx?"

"Next time just tell me to hold the door." My tails appear and warp the metal back together, and I use fire Dust to weld it together. My tails disappear as the door opens and we walk through, in the room was Goodwitch. Penny and I walk forward.

We walk towards Goodwitch, "Thank you for coming." Said Goodwitch, "Unfortunately Professor Ozpin is occupied at the moment and will be back shortly, please make yourselves comfortable till he returns." She than walks to the elevator and leaves. I'm about to ask Penny what we should do now but something covers my eyes. I was about to ask Penny why she covered my eyes, but these hands were softer and smaller.

"Neo? Is that you?" I ask, the hands are removed from my eyes and I turn to see Neo standing there with a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

She gives me a look before walking towards the desk and leans against it, ". . . .?" She gave a hurt look.

"What no, of course I'm happy to see you." I say and she motions to Penny who moved next to me. "Yes, I'm sure Penny missed you as well."

". . . . ?"

"What did she say?" Asked Penny.

"She wants to know what's happened since she left, and if I'm ready for more of her Aura."

"What do you mean more of her Aura?" Penny said with a confused look, oh right I never told her what I did. I nod towards Neo who moves over to me and puts her hands on my back. As I explain to Penny what was going on, Neo was once again giving me her Aura, but unlike before it took a lot less time and thankfully a lot less painful. I also explain to Neo a quick version of what happened after she left, when I finish explaining what was going on Neo finishes giving me her Aura, she stumbles a bit but I steady her. Penny thinks for a moment before realizing something, "If you made up with Flare then why do you need Neo's Aura?"

"Well, it does come in handy to have two Aura's, also it minimizes the risk of people finding out who I really am." I pull my hat off and show my fox ears disappearing in a pink brown and white Aura. Before more could be said I hear the elevator approaching this floor. "Oh no."

". . . . ?" Neo looked at me confused.

"What is it Onyx?" Asked Penny.

"The elevator is about to arrive on this floor." Neo looks very alarmed all of a sudden, and starts running in a panic, it was both adorable and funny. She then looks at me and starts begging me to help her, or she'll tell Penny what happened when I stayed at her place before I went to Beacon. My eyes widen, I think up a quick plan, it's gonna suck but it's all I had.

 **No pov the elevator**

Ozpin takes a sip from his mug and smiles, he was happy knowing he had helped Ruby. The doors opened and he paused at the sight that greeted him. Onyx was holding Penny over his head with both hands, Penny was currently holding a flowerpot while her blades floated behind her like wings, oh and bubbles were floating around them as well. Both had froze and were looking at Ozpin. However Onyx looked different, he had three stripes of different color hair near his forehead, they were white, pink, and brown, and his eyes were pink as well. They were the only ones in the room.

Ozpin regained himself, "I just have one question, where did you get the flower pot?" Onyx turned to Penny who shrugged.

"That, is actually the one thing we can't explain." Said Onyx as he put Penny down and her blades retract.

Ozpin moves to his desk and sits down, he than turns to face his two new combat assistants. "How was your first morning at Beacon?"

"Well, " Says Onyx, "I made pancakes for the school, bonded with 2 of the 4 people I've hated my whole life, sat in a class where I got to kill a Grimm and show an arrogant girl not to think she's better than me. So it's been good." He said with a smile. "But not to sound rude or anything but why are we here?"

Ozpin takes a sip of coffee before answering, "You are here so I can explain your roles here at Beacon. As combat assistants you are allowed to participate in any class you chose at anytime you choose." Both Onyx and Penny were surprised at this information. "In addition to participating in classes you can take over for a professor if they have something important to do or are otherwise occupied. You are however required to assist in combat training with Professor Goodwitch, and you will be receiving pay, and asked to take official Huntsmen jobs in addition to other benefits that can be discussed at a later time. Your Team name is still being determined, and you are allowed to participate in the Vital Festival, even though you are a two person Team you can still participate." Once Ozpin finished explaining both combat assistants were at a loss for word, neither of them had expected this. Ozpin gave a light chuckle, "You can choose what you do with the rest of your day, but I do expect you to attend some classes tomorrow, that is all, you are free to leave."

Both Penny and Onyx get in the elevator and press the ground floor button. As soon as the door closes Penny and Onyx look at one another, "So." Said Onyx, "Were you expecting that, or were you as surprised as I was?"

"I was surprised as well." Said Penny. "I was not aware what was going to happen but I was not expecting so much, but there are a few things that are still confusing me."

"What are they?"

"Well first, where did we get the flower pot?" Onyx looked at Penny and was about to respond but froze after realizing he didn't know either.

"Let's just not question it, what's the other thing?" The door opens and they walk out towards the dorms.

"What happened to Neo?"

"I'll explain once we get to the dorm," Onyx stumbled a bit before catching himself and placing a hand on his head in pain. "Let's hurry."

 **/LINE\\\**

 **Onyx pov**

The moment we're in the dorm I close the door and fall to my knees, Penny rushes over to me but stops when she sees my Aura start to thrash violently. ***POOF*** Pink smoke fills the room and I get thrown back into Penny who catches me, I look back at where I was a moment ago and see Neo lying on the ground with spirals in her eyes. I give out a heavy sigh, "I feel so much better."

"Onyx, what happened?" Asked Penny as she put me back on the ground.

I give a smaller sigh, "Alright, well what happened was my Semblance. I call it unity, it allows me to fuse any two things together, I can fuse weapons, objects, people, Aura, anything that exists I can fuse it in any way I want with something else. I usually fuse my semblance with sound so people don't figure out my real Semblance. Before Ozpin walked through the door I fused Neo with the Aura she gave me, turning Neo into Aura, and then reversing it when we got here." I finish with a smile.

Penny looks amazed, "That's amazing Onyx! Even your hair turned back to normal!" Said Penny with excitement, of course she would focus on my-wait what happened to my hair? She then looks back at Neo, "Will she be alright?"

"Oh yah she'll be fine, just a bit disoriented, I did have to rush it." I move Neo into one of the empty beds. "Anyway I'm gonna look around campus a bit more I wanna find where we are gonna be working here, you ok with watching her while I'm gone." Penny nods and I leave Neo in our dorm for now.

 **/LINE\\\**

After a bit of searching I come across Goodwitch again, she looked like she was going somewhere in a hurry. "Professor Goodwitch!" I say as I catch up to her, she turns to look at me with a look of annoyance but looks surprised when she sees it's me.

"Oh, Onyx I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." She said in a calm tone. "While you're here are you available to assist me in my next combat class?" I smile when I here this, a chance to fight other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, I am so in.

"Sure, I am definitely able to help, it is my job after all." She nods and leads me towards the combat room. Once there she asks me to stand in the arena with her as students start to show up. Once everyone is seated, I look up and see RWBY and JNPR, this might be fun.

"Welcome students," Said Goodwitch in an official tone, "As most of you already know I am Professor Goodwitch, and I will be your combat instructor." She then motions to me, "And this is Onyx, he is one of the two combat assistants at Beacon and will be joining us today." She goes onto explain what will be happening in her class and how they'll be fighting in tournament style. "And if there are no questions we can get right to it then." Before she could say more a hand went up, I look closely and see it's the white haired girl from before. "Yes miss Schnee?"

"Why is he here, he doesn't look like a Huntsmen, much less help in a combat class." She said in an annoyed tone, my eye twitches a bit.

Professor Goodwitch was about to say something but I cut her off, "If you really believe that then how about this, I challenge you and your team to a fight. If you manages to beat me I will resign from being a combat assistant at Beacon." Everyone in the room looked shocked, even Goodwitch was surprised. "But if I manage to defeat you all, then you have to apologize." I said with a smile.

I saw her have a conversation with her team and then the one in a cape stood up, "Team RWBY accepts your challenge!" She said with a smile. I turn to Goodwitch and tell her about me having two Auras, she nods and types a few things into her scroll. I smile, Team RWBY was in for a surprise.

RWBY moved towards the the opposite end of the arena and readied their weapons, I pulled out my swords and smirked, this was gonna be fun, and maybe I'll go all out. Goodwitch than spoke up, "Let the match begin in 3, 2, 1, begin!"

Team RWBY charged at me and I grin wickedly, let the fun begin.


	6. Chapter 6: Onyx Midnight Vs Team RWBY

**Chap** **ter** **6**

 **No pov**

Team RWBY charges at Onyx, Ruby speeds ahead of the others and once she was close enough, Ruby swings her scythe to hit him. But just before it would have made contact, he dodge under the swing and gets behind her, Onyx goes to kick her back but she jumps up and tries to hit him again. To her surprise he catches the blade and smirks, suddenly Crescent Rose started to seemingly vibrate and became a blur, Ruby shouted in pain before letting her weapon go, she looked at her hands and saw there were large cuts covering her hands. They weren't deep but they looked like they hurt, but they were slowly being healed by her Aura, she looked back at Onyx who was now holding her weapon and was examining it. Crescent Rose shook slightly before he impaled the blade into the ground next to her.

Onyx raised his sword as was about to swing at Ruby but a blast of fire Dust caused him to jump back, while he was in the air Yang fired multiple shots which collided with him. Yang smirked at her handy work before two cables shot out from the smoke and connected to her gauntlets, they shook like Crescent Rose but didn't cut Yangs hands, she did however look like she was in a bit of pain, the cables released her weapons and shot back into the smoke. Team RWBY was confused before the smoke was suddenly blown away, Onyx stood there, his swords now on his back, he raised his hands and made a 'come at me' gesture.

Weiss, raised her blade before she shot towards the combat assistant, Onyx dived out of the way but Weiss was right next to him trying to slice him open. She got angrier and angrier the more he dodged, finally she yelled at him. "Hold still!" She had every intention of draining his Aura till there was nothing left, to her surprise he stopped moving, she took the moment to try and stab him. A sickening noise of metal meeting flesh filled the room, Weiss looked horrified at what happened. She had managed to hit him, but to everyone's shock, his Aura hadn't blocked it, Weiss's blade was currently going through his left palm and his left shoulder. Weiss was to shocked to move but flinched when Onyx grabbed the blade with his right hand, "Is that it?" He asked in a bored tone, the blade vibrated like Ruby's weapon which caused Weiss to let go, he then pulled the blade out of his shoulder and his palm. The blade shook again before he tossed it onto the ground in front of Weiss.

Before any one could move Onyx's Aura flared and his wounds closed almost instantly, he knocked Weiss back with a powerful kick. Onyx smiled, and got back into his fighting position. Blake appeared behind him and tried to bring her blade down on him, Onyx spins around and kicks Blake in the chest but hits what seemed to be a clone which disappears after he hits it. He looks confused for a moment but raises his hand to catch both of Blake's blades, her eyes widen and she lets go of the hilts but keeps a grip on the black ribbon. Her weapons shook like the others but since she wasn't touching the weapons themselves, she wasn't hurt like Ruby and Weiss.

Speaking of Ruby, whose wounds were healed, fired off several rounds at Onyx. He let go of the weapons before letting out a single wire, he whipped his hand around causing the wire to connect with each bullet. When she stopped firing, Onyx hand the wire return, not a single shot had hit him. He was about to move but Yang was right next to him, Onyx tries to hit her but Yang manged to hit him in the gut, Onyx skids back, he staggers for a moment before standing up straight.

"That all you got?" She asked in a smug tone. Onyx looked up at the screen to see the current Aura levels, he was at 94%, Yang was at 100%, Weiss was at 93%, Ruby 92%, and Blake at 100% as well. He looked back and saw that they where now circling him, each keeping their distance, he smirked.

"Big mistake." He said before he brought a fist down, once it hit the ground, a sound similar to thunder shook the arena and a shock wave knocked Team RWBY back. The Team staggered to get back up, having also gone deaf due to the noise. Onyx took that moment to wrap both Blake and Weiss in a wire, he raised both his hands and then whipped them down. Weiss and Blake were both sent into the air before they were slammed into the floor, HARD. He pulled on the wires again before spinning to launch them towards Ruby and Yang, they all collided, and stopped just before they would have fallen out of the arena.

They stand back up but don't move from their spot, "Any ideas?" Asked Yang who was seemed to be getting annoyed.

"We can't get close or he'll use that thing where are weapons shake, if we do we won't be able to fight for a few minutes." Said Blake who was watching Onyx incase he tried anything while they planned.

"He doesn't seem to be able to effect that ribbon of yours, he also doesn't seem to be able to do that trick of his on Yang either."

Ruby suddenly had an idea, "That's it! I know how to beat him."

On the other side of the arena Onyx was starting to get impatient, "I'm being polite here, I being very polite for you all to have this conversation." He said annoyed with them. They broke up their little huddle, Ruby charged at Onyx with blinding speed, she swung at him but he ducked under the strike again and tried to grab the weapon but a glyph appeared around his wrist keeping it in place. Onyx then found his other wrist was anchored to another glyph, he pulled on them but to no avail. He tried to move but his legs were bound by Blake's ribbon, he had almost no time to react as several shots from both Weiss and Ruby hit all over him, once the rain of bullets stopped Yang unleashed a volley of punches on him. Onyx managed to see that his Aura was rapidly approaching the red zone. He smirked and pulled on his bindings with all his strength.

The glyph's shattered and Onyx managed to get away from Team RWBY. Everyone looked at the screen for the Aura percentage.

 **Ruby: 75%**

 **Weiss: 72%**

 **Blake: 84%**

 **Yang: 95%**

 **Onyx: 1%**

Weiss smirked, "Looks like you lose." She said in an arrogant tone, Ruby cheared at her teams victory but stopped when they heard Onyx laughing. Everyone in the room turned to the combat assistant, he stopped laughing and looked back at the girls.

"Well." He said in a calm tone, "Now that I know what you can all do, this is gonna be fun." He pulled out his blades and pointed them at the girls.

"Um, Onyx." Said Yang, "I hate to say this but your Auras pretty much gone. We won."

Onyx looked over at the screen and smirked, "Two things wrong with that Yang. One, In order for me to lose, the instructor has to call the match." They looked towards Goodwitch, who seemed to have no intention of saying anything. "And two." He hit his own chest with his blade and the multicolored Aura around him shatters, then to everyone's surprise, black Aura enveloped him, it seemed to have a pressure to it as well. For many students, it suddenly got hard to breath, and it seemed as if gravity had tripled inside the room, a few of the students even fainted. Team RWBY watched as his Aura went back to 100%, and his eyes turned red. "Just so you know, if I wasn't holding back my Aura, none of you would be standing. Now, time to get serious." Team RWBY had no time to react as Onyx suddenly appeared in front of them, he delivered a single punch and sent Blake flying out of the arena. She collided with a wall before falling to the floor.

 **Blake: 32% Ring out**

The rest of the team looked shocked, not only had Onyx been holding back this whole time, he had a second Aura, and brought Blake's Aura down to half of what was left in one shot. Onyx jumped back as Ruby sent another volley of bullets at him, he links his blades together and fires a single wind arrow. As the arrow flies it generates a miniature tornado and drags the bullets with it back towards Ruby. The bullets and the arrow send Ruby flying back and out of the ring.

 **Ruby: 65% Ring out**

Weiss spins before launching several ice Dust rounds at Onyx. He puts his blades away before letting out his wires, every time a shot gets close enough, the spear point of the wire collides with it and chunks of ice start to grow on them. When she stops, what seemed to be mace's made from ice were now on the end of the wires, he spun and sent both the ice weapons crashing into Weiss and knocking her off as well.

 **Weiss: 57%**

Shards of the ice flew towards Yang, she manged to block them but stopped when she saw something on the ground, a long, blond, strand of hair. Yang's eyes turned red like Onyx. She lets out a loud yell and charges at Onyx, he pulled out his blades and blocked Yang's strikes, he was getting pushed back a bit with the addition of the Shot gun blast.

 **Onyx pov**

I block shot after shot and punch after punch, man this girl knew how to fight. I look her in the eyes and I'm slightly taken back, with the red eyes she kinda looks like Raven. Our weapons collide and we get face to face, might as well see if she knows her, "You know, you kinda look like a friend of mine." I say with a smile and Yang gets a bit less angry, "Looks almost just like you, only she has black hair, red eyes, and dresses mostly in black and red, know her?" Yang looks absolutely shocked. I smile, "Good to know." During her moment of shock I get behind he and hit her in the back of the head causing her to fall over and I then deliver a powerful kick to knock her out of the ring.

I look back up at the screen to see the final results.

 **Yang: 43% Ring out**

 **Onyx: 100% Winner.**

"And that's the match, the winner is Onyx Midnight." Announces Goodwitch to the class. I put my weapons away and walk over to team RWBY, once I reach them I offer them a hand which 3 of them accept. I help up RBY while Ice Queen, can't remember her name so I'm just gonna call her Ice Queen, sulks back in the stands, I'll get that apology later. Another match is called up while we talk.

"How did you do it?" Asks Ruby, "How did you beat us all?"

"Well Ruby, while I still had my other Aura I used that time to see what your strengths and weaknesses were. Once I found out what I needed to do, it was only a matter of time, but you girls did surprise me with that little tag team you did. If you had done more tag team stuff like that I might not have won." I stand up to go back towards Goodwitch but Yang grabs my wrist, I turn to look at her.

"Can we talk later? I need to ask you something." She asked in a serious tone.

"Yah sure." I say with a smile, "We can talk after class if you want, I'll wait for you, okay?" Yang also smiles and nods.

After that I helped Goodwitch and other students in class, some even wanted to fight me, but they never won. The class was coming to an end so I waited on stage as Goodwitch spoke to the class. Once she finished, I moved towards the exit and waited for Yang. Once we see each other we start to walk down the halls, "So what did you wanna talk about Yang?" I ask her.

Yang looks a bit hesitant but eventually speaks up,"You said you know Raven, right?"

"Yah we're friends, I think, but she isn't the most social of people." I say as I recall the last time I saw her, now that was a fight.

"Do you know where she is?" She asked in an anxious tone.

"Sorry Yang, I haven't seem her in a few months, she could be any where." Yang's eyes turned red for a moment before she punched the nearby wall and cracks covered it, "But she does call me every once and a while, if she calls I'll let you no right away okay?" She turns to look at me in shock.

"Really?"

"Yah sure, I don't see why no-" I don't even get to finish my sentence before Yang wraps me in a BONE CRUSHING HUG.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She says in a very happy voice before letting go and running to her next class, just before she would turn the corner she turns back to me and waves, "Thanks Onyx!" She then disappears. I look back at the large cracks in the wall, I give a small sigh before placing my hand on the wall, a vibration goes over the wall and it starts to repair itself. Once it's back to normal I continue to walk down the halls. I could feel Neo's Aura was slowly recharging, thankfully I hadn't actually used all of it up during the fight, I just used my semblance to store it somewhere else till I finished. If I had used it up already Neo would be pissed. I could feel my eyes change back to pink, it was a strange feeling.

Now that that was taken care of, I make my way outside to get some air. Once I get there I can't help but feel like I was being watched, and the air in the courtyard felt electric, oh no. I look around the courtyard as I here a strange noise of something dragging across the ground, I can't see where it was coming from but it kept getting louder and louder. But then it stopped, and the area was quiet once again.

"So." I tensed up when I heard her voice, "You're my son?" I turn to look at the familiar form of my third mother, Sparks. I take a few steps back but the ground lights up with a strange glyph like pattern on the ground, it was glowing a bright yellow before the world around us changed to that of Beacon cliffs. Unfortunately we appeared at the very edge causing me to lose my balance and start to fall off the edge, but a snake tale wrapped around me and pulled me up before placing me in front of Sparks. Her tail moved behind her as she smiled down at me, "Sorry about that. I just wanted to talk in a more secluded spot."

I look at her, not as scarred as I was with Shard or Flare but I was still cautious of her, "Um, thanks I guess-" I get cut off when she appears in front of me and pulls me in to a hug, I hope Tempest isn't like this. After a minute or so she releases me before starting to look me over, there was also a strange feeling in my chest, it felt like a surge of electricity was coursing through me. This felt similar to when I was with Flare and Shard, but as long as I had Neo's Aura I wouldn't change, but she seemed to already know this.

"If it isn't to much to ask." She said in a calm tone, "Would you mind putting that girls Aura somewhere else till we finish? I would like to see my son with my own power." She gave a small smile, I was a bit surprised she knew I could use Unity, though Flare probably told the others.

"Do you have something I can put it in till we finish?" I ask her. She pulls out a colorless Dust crystal, "That will work." I close my eyes and transfer Neo's Aura to the crystal, no longer was the crystal glass like, but was now white, brown, and pink and moved like lava. My black Aura flared around me, my fox tails appeared behind me and my fox ears appeared nocking my hat off but I catch it and start to spin it on my finger, I look at Sparks a bit hesitantly, "This won't kill me right?" I ask her.

"You will not be harmed, from what Shard told me you should only feel some pain, but you will be fine." She thinks fora moment, "This is the first time you will have ever used this form so what will happen is a mystery. But I will do everything in my power to see that you will be alright." She said with a smile and I sigh.

"Alright then." I said to her, Sparks smiles before she reached over and taped my forehead, the feeling of electricity increased ten fold, my tail spun before wrapping around one another till they formed a single tail which grew and became reptilian and snake like. I felt my fox ears disappear and fangs started to grow, my tongue also felt different, I stick it out and I see it was now that of a snakes tongue.

Sparks smiles before taking one of the metal boxes of her right hip, not even bothering with the other one. Shard had done something similar, she had only used the poles to make her ice weapons, never once using the metal box she kept on her back. "Care for a friendly duel?" She asked me, the box split in half and became twin yellow and black daggers with symbols of lightning on them. So my parents have two weapons each, wonder if I can get her to use both? Probably not the best choice right now since I don't know how to fight with this form yet.

"Maybe another time, I'm gonna need to learn how to fight in this form first." I say while I rub the back of my head.

Sparks gives a smile before putting her daggers away and moving towards me. "Alright, we can spar another time." She adjusted her glasses, "So," She said with a devilish grin, "Shard tells me your friends with mostly girls. I had no idea you were such a ladies man."

"Really!? You too!?" I exclaim in slight annoyance, "Seriously are Flare and Tempest gonna do this too? Why are you all so interested in my nonexistent love life?" I ask her and she gains a sad expression.

"You know from Flare and Shard what really happened that day, all we want is to make our family while again, and to give my son the love he never got." She said before smiling a smile before holding up the Dust crystal with Neo's Aura inside it. "Now I believe I've kept you long enough, if I remember what Flare told me, you promised to spend time with her after the meeting with Ozpin."

My eyes widen, how the hell did I forget that!? Who know what she's doing right now.

 **Meanwhile with Flare and Tempest**

"Sister please stop pacing." Said Tempest in slight annoyance at Flare who had been pacing in a circle for a good hour now.

"But what if something happened to him!?" Said Flare in a concerned tone. "What if he got hurt or what if he was taken by Salem, or what if-"

"Flare calm down, first of all, he is most likely with Sparks. Remember she wanted to see him?"

Flare stopped walking and thought for a moment before blushing in embarrassment, "Oh, right."

"Finally you stopped pacing! You literally burned a hole where you were doing it!"

Flare looked down and saw that there was indeed a hole in the floor. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

 **Back with Onyx and Sparks**

I can only imagine what my mother was doing. I pick up the crystal and Neo's Aura goes back into me, "Keep the crystal, you may need it in the future." Said Sparks with a smile.

My snake features disappear and I smile at getting the crystal, "Thanks mom! I promise to spend some time with you later!" I shout back as I run back towards Beacon, I saw out of the corner of my eyes that she smiled when I called her mom. I quickly make my way back to the main courtyard and head towards my parents tower while I think of today. Okay, so I've met with three of my four mothers, got two new Grimm forms, and I got a Dust crystal to hold Neo's Aura for me. Today was turning out to be a good day.

While I was running I felt a surge in my Aura and not Neo's, I felt it in MY Aura. I came to a grinding halt, that should not be happening, in fact it should be impossible. I grab my chest in pain as my vision started to blur. I gasped for breath and fall to my knees, "What's happening to me?" I say between breaths. After a minute I was able to breath normally again and the pain was gone, I stand back up and walk over to a bench and sit down. I close my eyes, _"I need to get my Aura under_ _control."_ I think to myself, _"Focus."_ After a moment I could feel my Aura clashing with Neo's, I couldn't understand what this was happening so I focus my own Aura to make it dormant again.

I don't know how long it took but I finally get my Aura dormant again, I let out a sigh in relief and open my eyes, only to find Tempest standing in front of me with a concerned look. Not expecting her to be there I jumped back and fell over the bench and landed on my stomach, "Ow." I say into the ground.

I heard Tempest laughing a bit but I could tell she was trying to hold back, I felt her grab the back of my shirt and pull me up so I can stand. "From what I heard you were tossed through several large trees and stood back up almost immediately, did that little fall really hurt you?" She asked with a smile.

"No. I just said it because it's what normal people say." I shake off the dirt on me and look back at her, "So, what brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked with a smile.

A few moments pass before I speak, "In 24 hours or so I have met with Shard, Flare, and Sparks. Shard wanted to fight and see what I was capable of before we had a heart to heart. Flare wanted to meet me for obvious reasons about wanting to get to know her son. Sparks also wanted to get to know me more, along with giving me what I am going to call an Aura crystal and my newest form. So I'm going to assume you are also here to bond as a family as well."

She smiles, "Exactly." She then frowns, "But first things first. Are you okay? I found you just sitting here an hour ago and you weren't moving."

Not sure if I should be freaked out that she watched me for that long wait did she say an hour!? I look at my watch and see that I had been here for nearly 3 hours, "Yah I'm fine, something strange happened with my Aura but it should be fine now." I seemed to have my Aura under control again, no need to worry about it for now, "So, what now?" I ask before she holds her hand up and a what seems like a miniature tornado swirls around us, once it dies down we are back in the tower.

"Now we wait till Flare comes back, she had to go teach a class and won't be back for a while, but we can still get to know one another like a real family." She said a bit too happy. I'm mostly just glad she hasn't given me a death grip hug like my other parents did.

"Alright them, were should we start?" I ask her.

"How about with an apology." When she said that I was surprised, none of them had actually apologized to me yet, it felt strange. "I'm sorry, for everything you went through. The moment you came into this world we tried to hurt you, and that has had consequences we could have never seen coming. We were wrong to try and destroy your physical form, we should have realized what happened so long ago and not tried to harm our son. I know even if you do forgive us, we can never make up for everything we put you through. I know you might never forgive us, but we truly want our family to be together again. Will you give us a chance?"

I had turned around so she couldn't see the anime like tears pouring from my eyes while my mind was going through an emotional rollercoaster right now. I regain myself and turn around after making sure all the tears were gone, "I've already decided to give you each a chance and I forgive you all for the moment. I am also happy that one of you apologized to me." Even though I temporarily became a sobbing mess. She pulled me into a hug, a soft hug unlike Shard and Sparks.

"Thank you." She said in a relived tone, "I couldn't ask for any thing more." She lets go of me and moves back before smiling, "Now on to a less emotional subject, if I am correct you already have three Grimm forms?"

"Let me guess, you want to see what I look like with your powers?" She nods and I sigh.

I put Neo's Aura back inside the crystal, my normal Aura appears around me, seemingly to be acting normal again. My snake tail appears and my fangs grow while I felt my skin become more scale like. I motion for her to proceed and she places her hand on my forehead, I then feel what can only be described as a tornado around my body as I feel my tail disappear and my snake features start to vanish as well. I felt something sprout from my back and rip holes in my shirt, I could feel claws or talons in this case growing from my fingers, and I also felt lighter for some reason. Once I feel the changing stop I check out my new form, I look behind me and see I had a large set of black wings, it was also a bit strange not to have a tail anymore.

"Aw." Said Tempest, "You look just like me."

"I smile in response before letting out a sigh, "Well mother," She smiled when I said that, "as nice as this has been I have spent most of my day fighting and going through an emotional rollercoaster. If I do anything else I might just pass out from all this."

She looked sad but seemed to understand, "Alright then, it would be wise for you to get some rest, it was nice to see you Onyx." I smile and say goodby as I activate Neo's Aura again before heading back to the dorms to hide my new wings.

 **/LINE\\\**

I walk down the halls thinking about everything that happened to me today, first I fought a team and showed just how out of their league I am, which reminds me that Ice Queen still has to apologize. I don't really care if she does it or not. I get to my dorm and go inside, I didn't see Neo or Penny anywhere but I did see a note on my bed. I pick it up and read it.

 _Neo woke up and left, I am going to be working with Goodwitch for the rest of the day in combat classes. I can't wait to talk to you about my day. See you tonight._

 _-Penny_

Sometimes I think this girl might be too happy sometimes, I put the note down and put my weapons at the end of my bed. "Time for some sleep." I said to myself before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **No pov middle of the night**

Penny had returned to the dorm and she and Onyx talked about their day till it was dark outside. Once it was night time Penny went into sleep mode, the other occupant of the dorm however was not doing so well. Onyx was on his bed still but his face showed he was in pain and he was breathing heavily. The reason for this became obvious when he turned to his side to reveal several bone fragments in the shape of spikes coming out of his body, bone fragments also started to grow on his face over his cheeks and forehead, his black hair started to quickly grow long while some of his teeth started to sharpen like fangs.

Onyx's eyes opened just a bit to reveal the white parts of his eyes were blood red instead, like that of a Grimm.


	7. Chapter 7: Grimm Past

**Chap** **ter 7**

 **Welcome to the latest chapter of RWBY Titans among us! In this chapter you will be learning a bit more about Onyx and his past, also volume 4/5 spoilers so be warned.**

 **I am going to say this now, if you have a problem with what I did to a certain character in this chapter, I don't care. Every mother has motherly** **instincts but she wouldn't want them so she would have locked them away to prevent weakness.**

 **First things first, I felt like a certain character could have had so much** **potential but unfortunately she was only in one episode before getting KILLED OFF! And that made me feel cheated, they could have done something so much better than killing her off but no, instead she gets killed. As much as I want to add her in I can't do that just yet, well, I can give her a small part in this chapter**

 ** _IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED VOLUME 5 YET THE NEXT FEW LINES ARE SPOILERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

 **1/6/18 Weiss NOOOOOOOOOO! ROOSTER TEETH DON'T YOU DARE KILL WEISS, YOU TOOK PENNY AND PHYRRA DON'T YOU DARE TAKE WEISS FROM US!**

 **1/13/18 Jaune you magnificent person you, you save Weiss AND you got your** **semblance! Good for you! I don't think my heart can take any more emotions *Later in the episode* STOP TOYING WITH MY HEART ROOSTER TEETH I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH!**

 **1/20/18 Take that Cinder you psychotic bitch! You got what you deserved!**

 **I saw the final episode** **already so I won't spoil that for any of you.**

 _ **SPOILERS OVER, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 **Onyx pox**

I bolt straight up in bed gasping for breath, that dream about my past was something I wish I could forget. Some of my scars were hurting from the memory, I put my hand over a large scar running down my chest. I look down and I notice another bone spike on the ground. For the past week for some unknown reason one of these things just appears for a few minutes before it disappeared. I wasn't to concerned about it, but I was always sore whenever one of these things appeared, I let this one finish disappearing before I get ready for the day.

It's been just over a week since the first day of school, not much has happened since then, I don't see my parents to often because they have to teach classes but when I do see them it's really weird. They keep asking if I'm all right and how my day was, it's kinda weird.

I was helping in combat classes most of the time and attended a few classes.

Phyrra was happy that Penny and I made it into Beacon, she also wasn't surprised we were made combat assistants.

Ice Queen finally apologized, she didn't even look at me when she said it but I accepted it. I think she has something against me, not sure why.

Penny was being, well Penny.

I haven't seen Neo in a while, I think she's scared of my parents. Can't blame her, they still scare me.

Anyway, once I put on my combat outfit I notice that Penny was gone. Guess she got up early. I make my way out of the dorms and head for the arena, there weren't any combat classes today so I would have it all to myself.

Once I arrive at the arena I take out my scroll and activate the arena, thanks to my combat assistant rank I had special privileges that give me control of the arena. I close the doors and disable the security cameras so nobody could just walk in and see what I was doing, and as a secondary precision I used my semblance to disable any cameras I missed and I make sure it would be impossible to enter. After I did that I moved to the center of the arena and closed my eyes and put Neo's Aura away. I sit down and focus my Aura, I was going to find out why it was acting so strange.

I felt my wings unfold behind me as focus my Aura, but something felt different now that I took some time too examine it more. My Aura seemed to be slightly darker than before, must be my imagination. I tried to get a better feeling of my Aura but before I could react I felt my Aura violently spike, I fall onto my back as I feel my wings disappear as my vision goes black.

I open my eyes again and sit up, my head hurting like crazy. I grab my head but I'm a bit confused at what I felt, why does my hair seem longer? I move my hands in front of my face and my eyes widen in shock, my hands had black fur on them and I had white claws, bone spikes were also protruding from the side of my arms. I quickly pull out my scroll and use the camera to look myself over. I had multiple bone spikes all over my back and my hair was longer and completely black instead of having silver tips, I had sharp fangs and my eyes were completely red. A bone mask seemed to be starting to form on my cheeks and forehead, red veins spread from my eyes too the side of my face. "What the hell is going on?"

I stood up and tried to get the Grimm features to disappear like my other ones but nothing happens, I then tried to get my original ones to appear but nothing happens. I stagger a bit as I feel like my body is fighting itself, my body felt like it was splitting apart from the inside! Oh no this is bad, my Aura's feel like they're fighting one another and the third one had been released. While I'm happy to have that Aura back it was fighting with Neo's, I pull out my Aura crystal and focus, soon the crystal was filled with Neo's Aura, a bright white Aura. I sigh in relief, "That feels better." I felt slightly better and now I didn't feel like I was being ripped apart. I had to get out of here unseen, no telling what would happen if someone saw me like this.

I grab the crystal and put it in my pocket before walking up to the door, I slowly open it to see if anyone was in sight. Once I see it was clear I use my semblance to disable any camera that would see me before I quickly make my way down the halls. Thankfully nobody was walking down the halls right now, but just before I turned a corner I heard voices. I froze in place as I felt a strange feeling enter my mind, I felt my body start to change again and I started to panic a bit since there was no where to hide. My body grew taller and I was covered in more black hair, I felt a strange sensation over my face, I reached my hand up and I felt a bone mask. Why is this happening!?

I hear the footsteps getting closer, thinking fast I jump up and sink my claws into the walls to keep me up. I watch the students walk by before I jump down and run down the halls again, this time on all fours. Once I make it to my dorm I close the door before anyone could see me. I let out a sigh and turn around, only to come face to face with Penny.

 **Penny pov**

I looked at the Alpha Beowolf that had entered my dorm and was now looking at me the eyes, in any other situation I would have killed the Beowolf in an instant. But something was telling me not to, I looked at the Grimm trying to think of why it wasn't attacking me but I couldn't calculate why it wasn't attacking me. I scanned the it before my eyes widened, the Grimm had an Aura, not only was that impossible but I only know one person who was a Grimm with Aura. "Onyx?" The Beowulf nodded and rubbed his head against me, his fur was surprisingly soft. "What happened to you?" I ask.

He makes a series of growling noises, I tilt my head in confusion, "I'm sorry Onyx I can't understand you." His head drooped a bit before he moved over to his bed, he looked at the bed and seemed to realize he wasn't going to be able to fit on it. He pulled out what looked to be a multicolored Dust crystal before wrapping it in his sheets and multiple blankets, he then laid himself down around the cloth and looked sad. I walk over and kneel down, "Onyx, did you want to change into this new form?" I ask him and he shakes his head in response.

I scratch behind one of his ears and I see him smile a bit and his tail wags, from my research I learned that some animals liked it when they were scratched behind their ears and it seemed like he enjoyed it as well. I looked at him as I tried to think of a way to help him, in the time I've know Onyx I've learned that he tries to hide his Grimm features at all costs. I watched someone try to take his hat off once, which would have revealed his fox ears, and he was not happy. In the blink of an eye the person's Aura went from 100% to 0%, was launched through several walls, and ended up in beacon medical wing for a few days. From what I gathered from what Onyx described as gossip, it became an unspoken rule at Beacon to never mess with his hat. If Onyx had walked around the school like this then there must be something wrong with him, "Don't worry partner, I will find a way to help you!" I say to him and he smiles a bit in response.

I start to think about who could help Onyx before I have the best idea ever!

 **Flare pov**

I was having an interesting day, first one of my students set themselves on fire while using a Dust crystal, I doubt that Arc boy has ever used a regular Dust crystal before in his life then I found some human students picking on a faunas girl. When I intervened the human students didn't seem to realize who I was at first and started to insult me as well. One of them realized to late who I was and gained a horrified expression, they tried to run but I made sure they apologized to the girl before I sent them to the medical wing. Finally I got a report of a Grimm on campus, of course I checked it out but found no evidence of any Grimm.

I finally had some free time so I went to find a nice quiet place to relax. Barley a minute passes before I someone knocked on my office door, I open the door and find my sons partner Penny standing there. "Oh, Penny how can I help you?"

"Onyx needs help!" She said urgently.

My eyes widen before we both race out of my office and towards my son's dorm. Once we arrive Penny opens the door and I bolt inside, what I see causes me to freeze, an alpha Beowolf was sleeping in the middle of room. I look around the room for my son but the only one here was the Beowolf. "Penny where is Onyx?" The only response was her pointing at the Grimm, I look back at it before I walk over to the Grimm and kneel in front of it. My eyes widen as I feel an Aura surround the Grimm, "Onyx?" His eyes open at look at me, he jumps up and grabs a ball of cloth before running into a corner and starts growling at me.

I raise my hands, "Calm down Onyx, I'm not going to hurt you." He stopped growling and I walked over to him slowly, I held my hand out to him and he sniffed it before rubbing against it. I let out a sigh of relief, thankfully it doesn't seem like I have to control him, "What happened to you?"

He starts to growl and bark, normally I could understand other Grimm but my son had no experience in speaking as a Grimm. All I got was "The banana Grimm has no need for the rainbow to cry." I kept myself from laughing and Onyx rolled his eyes before the ball of cloth started to glow white, a slightly dimmer white, brown, and pink. Onyx unwraps the crystal and my eyes widen when I see two streams of Aura leave the crystal and float around the room before they each shoot into one of Onyx's swords.

I picked up one of the blades but I couldn't see anything different about it, I then look at the blades with my Aura vision and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were two different Auras, one in each blade, did Onyx have three Aura's inside of him? Things were starting to make a bit more sense now. I pick up the other blade, "Onyx." He looks up at me, "You were holding onto three Aura's inside your body. It takes years for a body to adjust to two let alone three, and with the awakening of your Grimm forms no wonder this is happening to you." I put my hands on each side of his head, I could feel his emotions were all over the place. "I am going to try and reverse this, but you have to stay still."

I channel my Aura into him, after a few moments everything seemed fine, that is until I discovered a section of his Aura that was darker than the rest of it. I try to investigate it but almost immediately his Aura surges and I get launched back against the wall. I pull myself up and look at Onyx, but I was shocked when I saw his body covered in red tribal markings all over his body. Before I could do anything, Onyx started to shrink. His fur started to evaporate and his bone features started to shrink, soon he looked just like he did the last time I saw him, his fox tails materialized behind him. He looks at himself before smiling.

He was about to speak but his body tensed up and he started to fall, Penny rushed over and caught him, I looked him over, I sigh in relief. "He's fine Penny, he's just exhausted, I would be too tired to stay awake if I hadn't mastered changing forms." Penny nods and looks at him with a smile, not a normal smile though. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes, "Penny." I say in a serious tone, "What are your intensions with my son?"

"What do you mean?" She said innocently, "He's my partner, I just want to make sure he's all right." I look at her skeptically, maybe I'm just paranoid? I shake my head before I stand up.

"Fine, I'm going to let Ozpin know you two are not going to be available today and possibly tomorrow, I don't want Onyx over exerting himself till he's back to normal. For the time being I want you to watch over him and make sure nothing happens to him. Understand?"

She nods before saluting, "Don't worry Miss Flare, he is now my top priority."

I smile, "Thank you Penny." We move Onyx onto his bed before I leave to go tell Ozpin and my sisters what happened, if my suspicions were right, Salem did something to my son. The only question, is what?

 **No pov, 14 years ago**

A young Onyx was walking through a forest, bleeding from multiple cuts across his body, his black cloths were cut all over the place and covered in blood as well. He had no Grimm features at the moment and several black wisps of smoke could be seen coming out of his back. Onyx had just run away from Salem during one of her "Training sessions" and barley made it out alive. Onyx didn't know where he was but he figured anywhere was better then with Salem, he wiped away the tears as he made his way through the forest. Onyx finally found a small clearing, he heard a loud growl coming from behind him, he turned and saw an Ursa Major roar before it charged right at him.

Onyx ran as best he could his wounds slowed him down and he tried, he looked up at the Grimm starring down at him. It opened its maw and Onyx closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came, instead he felt something wrap around him and then a breeze, Onyx opened his eyes and saw he was being held by a woman he's never seen before.

She was a female, Bengal tiger-based Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black chin length hair. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore golden earrings on all four of her ears, as well as a small jewel on her forehead. She was dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wore a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calfs, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand. This was Sienna Khan, future leader of the White Fang.

Sienna looked at Onyx with a smile and put down him on the ground, "Stay here, you'll be safe." Onyx nodded as she then looked back at the Grimm with a very angry expression before pulling out two black and red rapier/katana hybrid weapons. The Ursa charges at her and she does the same, the Grimm swings at her but Sienna ducks under the swipe. She then attempts to cut off the leg but the blade bounces off the fur harmlessly, she then gets behind the Grimm and tries to cut it again but the Grimm spins and knocks her to the ground, it raised its paw to slice her open. But Onyx picked that moment to intervene, the black wisps on his back wrapped around the Grimm paw and held it in place. Sienna looked shocked but quickly stood back up, she presses a button on her weapons and the blade separates into segments. Each held together by a wire, the bladed segments and the wire ignite with fire dust and she swings the bladed whips to slice the Ursa in half.

The Grim disappears and Onyx look at the woman nervously, since everyone else in his life hated him he wasn't sure if he could trust the woman standing in front of him. Sienna walked over to him with a smile, "Are you alright little one?" She asked him. Onyx nodded in response and took a step back, but she then seemed to notice that Onyx was covered in cuts and his own blood, she gasped and put her weapons away before picking him up. "You defiantly are not alright, hold on tight and I'll get you somewhere safe." Onyx was confused why she was helping him, no one had ever helped him before.

She looked at the wounded Onyx in her arms and he smiled before loosing consciousness, she picked up her pace before she found the Bullhead that brought her here. She yelled for the pilot to get back to base before pulling out a medical kit and starting to help Onyx.

As she was trying to stitch his wounds her scroll started to ring, she pulled it out and saw it was Ghira Belladonna, the leader of the White Fang. She accepted the call and put in on speaker, "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

 _"What happened?"_ He asked. _"You were supposed to meet up with-"_

"Something happened and I couldn't make it." She cut him off.

" _What was so important that you had to abandon your mission?"_ She picked up the scroll and pointed it towards Onyx, Ghira gasped, _"What happened to him?"_

"I don't know, I found him like this. He's not doing to good, I'm taking him to a nearby hospital."

 _"No, bring him to my house, it's closer and I can have a medical team ready once you arrive."_

Sierra nods and tells the pilot to head towards the Belladonna mansion.

 **Sienna** **pov**

Once the pilot lands I carry the boy to the doctors waiting for us, they took the boy away and I follow them inside. "Why do I care so much about a human child?" I thought to myself, but is he human though? Those dark wisps on his back aren't anything I've ever seen on a human or Faunus before, so what is he then. What is he? For the next few hours I thought about what he could be and what happened to him.

"Um excuse me, miss Khan?" I turned and saw a Rabbit Faunus in a doctors outfit in front of me. I recognized her since she was one of the White Fangs best medics. She had bright red chin length hair, her rabbit ears were also bright red, she was about 5 foot nine and was a bit tan, and finally her eyes were a bright yellow.

"Scarlett!" I say happily and stand, "How have you been?"

"I should be asking you that, from what I heard you saved that boy from an Ursa Major."

"Well, I can't take all the credit, that kid saved me as well. Oh, by the way do you know what kind of Faunas he is? I've never seen one like him before."

"Well, that's just one of the things we can't identify about him." She said as she looked over a paper.

"One of?" She hold the paper up to me and I start to look it over.

 _Name: N/A_

 _Age: 3_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Species: N/A_

 _Blood type: N/A_

 _Eye color: Red_

 _Parents: Error_

I read the paper multiple times before looking at Scarlett, "How-"

"Your guess is a good as mine, we can't even tell what his blood type is so we can't give him a transfusion, we don't know what kind of Faunus he is so we can't give him certain medicine without the risk of harming him more. And I don't even know where to begin with his DNA!" She said in annoyance.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It doesn't make any sense! The moment we manage to isolate a strand it changes into something else before it disappears completely!" She grabs my shoulders, "It's driving me crazy!"

I look at her for a moment before slowly removing her hands from my shoulders, "Scarlett why don't you take a break for now, I'll watch the kid alright? Does that sound good?" She nods and I lead her to a vacant room to lay her down before heading towards where the boy was being kept. Once I walk through the door I was surprised at what I saw, two doctors were currently hiding behind an overturn bed while the boy was walking on all fours. The black wisps on his back were picking up small objects and repeatedly throwing them at the doctors. His Teeth were razor sharp and his eyes were filled with anger.

"RRRAAAAWWWWRRR" I couldn't help but smile at how adorable he sounded. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him pulling him up, he started thrashing wildly in my arms. I started petting his head and he froze, his arms and legs fell limp as he stared blankly in front of him. I told the doctors to leave and they rushed out the door, I kept petting the boy but I pulled back when I felt him purr. The moment I stopped petting his head he started to struggle in my arms and I quickly started to pet his head to calm him down.

"Don't worry little one, we'll find your parents."

"NO!" He yelled sounding terrified. I jumped slightly when he yelled, "Parents bad." He sounded terrified and I could see nothing but fear in his eyes. What had his parents done to him to make him this scarred of them?

"Okay, I won't get your parents, do you have any other family then?"

"Grandma, but she give these." He lifts up his shirt to show his scars and I gasp, his body was covered in scars and burn marks. Before I realized what I was doing I pulled him closer. "What you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm giving you a hug."

"What that?"

"It's something people do to comfort others and make them feel better." Has he never gotten a hug before?

"It...nice."

I stayed with him till he fell asleep, I walked out of his room but I looked back at him, he didn't have anyone to look after him and those wisps aren't gonna make him seem any more human.

"Sienna!" I turn and see Ghira moving towards me, "How's the boy?"

"He's fine, for now at least."

"What do you mean?" I explain what happened to him and he looks shocked.

"I don't know what or what his family did to him, but his eyes showed more pain and fear then I see in veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses."

Ghira was silent for a while but after a few moments he spoke, "What will happen to him now?"

I sigh, "I don't know, he has no family that will want him, he acts like a wild animal, and he seems to hate everyone who goes near him."

"Let me see him, I might have an idea what we can do." I nod before leading him to the boys room, but I was surprised to find the room empty.

"Oh Dust."

 **No pov**

The young Titan walked on all fours as he explored the large house, he had never been in a house before so he was curious about everything. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, Onyx stared at all the new food. Without a care in the world he started to devour as much food as he could. He was halfway through eating an uncooked steak when he heard someone scream, the boy turned with the steak in his mouth towards the source of the scream. Standing in the doorway was Kali Belladonna with a horrified look on her face, Onyx blinked a few times before tossing the steak in the air and held his mouth open to catch it. But was confused when it didn't land back in his mouth, he opened his eyes and saw Kali had caught the steak before he caught it.

He growled at Kali in annoyance before jumping towards the steak to eat it. Kali saw this and used her other hand to catch Onyx, "No!" She said in a stern voice, "If you eat this you will get sick!" Onyx just growled at her and tried again. "I said no! You cannot eat this!" Her tone changed causing Onyx to flinch and move back, the black wisps on his back shrunk. Kali was surprised when she saw the fear in his eyes, before she could react he ran out of the room a down the halls. "Wait!" She yelled but the Grimm boy wasn't listening.

As he ran, Onyx seemed to be struggling to try to run, but actually he was focussing on something else. The wisps on his back started to flail around wildly, black tribal markings spread across his body and pulsed with a dark energy. Onyx turned a corner and ran as pain shot through his body.

 _"Where are you?"_ Spoke the voice of Salem inside his mind. _"You cannot hide from me Nightmare."_

"Not Nightmare!" He said growling.

 _"Yes, you are, you are going to become the perfect Grimm, Nightmare of Mankind!"_

"No! I choose not to!"

 _"You do not have a choice! Now return to me!"_

"NEVER! ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME!"

 _"You are to obey me now you horrible excuse of a Grimm!"_

Onyx stopped dead in his tracks, the hallway was so quite you could hear a pin drop, even Salem was silent, and tears rolled down his face and onto the floor. "You are just like parents."

The darker side of Salem was furious at his rebellious nature she wanted nothing more than to force the boy to obey her and inflict as much pain as possible. The only thing holding her back was her better half, the one that gave the Four Titans free will, the one who treated them like family and tried to help them and their son. But the Darker part of Salem locked her when she interfered with her plans. However what Onyx said caused Salem to falter allowing the seal to weaken and set her free for the moment, she forced the darker side back before using her magic.

 _"Forgive me Orion."_ She said as the tribal markings on Onyx started to turn red. Onyx screamed as the markings covered his body, just before he passed out from the pain, while she still had control, the good half of Salem pulled out what looked like a wisp of white energy. "Protect him." She blew on the wisp before it shot away from her and into Onyx. A white Aura spread across his body before he disappeared from Salems sight as his body turned into black mist before disappearing. The darker part of Salem regained control and pushed her better half back behind the seal. Salem yelled in anger before vaporizing several nearby Grimm, _"You cannot hide forever boy, I'll find you again."_

Far away from the island of Minagery the black mist that was Onyx appeared before reforming back into a physical body. The young Titan rose from the ground as the red markings disappeared from his body, the wisps on his back disappeared and several black silver tipped fox tails appeared behind him. Black Silver tipped fox ears appeared on his head as well, his hair was pitch black and his eyes were still a bright red. His cloths had been fixed up and looked brand new. Onyx quickly shook off the pain before looking around where he was, he wasn't in the house he was in a moment ago. He was in a bright green forest, the sound of a sword unsheathing caught his attention, her turned towards the noise and found a blade made of blood red dust inches in front of his face. He looked towards the owner curiously.

She wears a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also had detached solid black leggings, under her leggings she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles. Her hair is loosely done up in a ponytail, tied by a red shawl, with the ends resembling curved black feathers. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits that are black and red inside, further enhancing the woman's inhuman appearance. This was Raven Branwen.

"Well well well." She said, "What do we have here?"


	8. Chapter 8: Onyx's Fury

**Chap** **ter 8**

 **What's this? Another chapter so soon? Who could have imagined this!?**

 **Hey everybody, I got into a writing binge and managed to get this chapter done earlier than I usually do. Anyway I noticed that you guys and gals have given me 21 favorite and 39** **followers (at the moment anyway), and that makes me happy and all, but I only have 4 reviews (as of now). Let me know what you think about my story.**

 **Back on track with regular RWBY episodes, I'll continue with Onyx's past later but for now I think I should get back on track with actual episodes. I hope you all keep reading my** **story.**

 **Also let me know who you guys and gals think I should pair Onyx with, everyone deserves somebody right?**

 **nomboom555: Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Onyx pov**

Penny and I walk down the halls towards the cafeteria, my heads been killing me ever since I changed back a few days ago. Flare was happy that I was alright but wanted me to go to either her or one of my other parents for check ups at least once a week from now on. It could be worse I guess.

My Stomach grumbles, "Oh man I'm hungry, why are these hallways so confusing?"

"They are not confusing, they are quite easy to navigate." Penny said with a smile.

"Can you lead the way then? I clearly don't know where we are."

"Of course my friend!" She runs down the hallway and leaves a puff of smoke where she disappeared, I blink a few times before letting out a sigh.

Well I guess I have to find the cafeteria myself, "Onyx?" Said a familiar female voice. I turn and I see Yang standing there with her teammates, as well as Phyrra and her team. Yang had a grin on her face looking happy to see me. Ice Queen looked annoyed that I was here, Ruby was looking at my weapons, and the the girl dressed in black didn't seem to care. Phyrra looked happy to see me, the girl with orange hair seemed to be anxious to go somewhere, the boy in green was impossible to read, and the blond boy looked sad.

"Hey Yang, hey Phyrra, how's life?" I ask with a smile of my own.

"Not bad, just got out of combat class and we were gonna go get some lunch, wanna join us?"

"Sure." I could see Ice Queen getting extremely angry, she clearly isn't over the fact that I showed her up twice, personally I think it's her own fault for being so arrogant. I look at the one dressed in black and white with a bow on her head as well as Phyrra and her team, "Nice to meet you all properly, I don't think we actually had a proper greeting. Onyx Midnight." I give a small bow, "Pleasure to meet you."

She looks at me before responding, "Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you." She kinda reminds me of someone I met a long time ago.

"Jaune Arc, how's it going?"

"Lie Ren, you can call me Ren, it nice to meet you."

"I'm Nora Valkyrie, nice to meet you!"

I look at Phyrra waiting to hear her last name, when she realizes this she seemed shocked, "Do you not know who I am?"

I tilt my head in confusion, "You"re the girl me and my partner met during initiation, have we met before?" Ice Queen was about to speak but Phyrra covered her mouth.

"Oh no I just figured you wold have remembered it from when teams were made." She said nervously, oh, guess I should have paid more attention.

"My bad, sorry." I scratch the back of my head a little embarrassed, "So you wouldn't mind if I joined you all for lunch would you? My partner kinda left me behind and went ahead of me."

"Sure!" Yang says before putting her arm over my shoulders and pulling me close, "The more the-"

 **[Play I Burn by Jeff Williams]**

Everyone around me stopped as my Aura and Yangs lit up as the music played I moved out of Yangs grasp after a few moment.

 **[Stop playing]**

Everyone looked confused for a moment before Ruby spoke up, "Um, what was that?"

"That was my semblance." I say calmly, "That hasn't happened in a while."

"Your semblance makes music?" Ren asked.

"*GASP* Can you play country!?" Nora asked with a cowboy hat on and a large fake mustache, I don't think I wanna know where she got it from.

"Well yes and no, my semblance is sound." Until I change it back, "It allows me to use vibrations and sonic waves in multiple ways, one of them being able to broadcast what someones soul sounds like, or for a better terms I can listen to someones soul as if it was music." Everyone just looks at me confused, "It would be better if I just showed you, any volunteers?"

"Oh me me me!" Ruby says in excitement, I walk a bit closer and place my hand on her head almost immediately our Auras lit up and music started to play.

 **[Play Red Like Roses by Jeff Williams]**

The music started to play and everyone was surprised as it continued, the song started out a bit slow for my liking but Ruby seemed to love the song as it was, after a minute I lifted my hand causing the song to stop, much to Ruby's disappointment.

 **[Stop Playing]**

"And that is one of the things I can do with my semblance."

"That's awesome, your like a living stereo system!" Yang said.

"Never looked at it like that before, I guess if you want to see it like that." My stomach growls in hunger, "Let's go eat first, I'll answer more questions while we eat if you want."

While we were walking I used my semblance on Blake and Ice Queen, Blake's song was **From Shadows** and Ice Queens song was **Mirror Mirror**. Before I could use my Semblance on Team JNPR the cafeteria came into view and I rushed to get some food.

 **/LINE\\\**

To say eating with Team RWBY and Team JNPR wasn't eventful would be a lie, the moment Nora and I saw how much food the other had we challenged each other to an eating contest. Everyone watched as the two of us devoured all the food in front of us in no time at all, Ren made us stop when he said we should leave some food for the other students. Right now we had normal portions of food in front of us while Nora stared talking about a dream she had.

Me and yang were listening intently, Blake was reading 2 books somehow _(not kidding go to season 1 episode 11 and look at Blake at 2:10-2:20 and she is ready two books at the same time)_. Ice queen was filing her nails, and Ruby and Phyrra were listening with slight interest but seemed to be worrying about Jaune. Who just looked depressed, I could literally feel his depression from here.

"So, there we were in the middle of the night." She said like she was telling a scary story.

"It was day." Ren said correcting her.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" She exclaimed standing up and punching the table.

"Two of'em."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"Sigh, she's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Jaune?" Phyrra said gaining everyones attention. "Are you okay?"

He didn't seem to realize he was being talked to for a moment before he responded, "Oh, yeah! Why?"

Ruby spoke up next, "It's just you seem a little . . ."

"Depressed?" I offer.

"No."

"Defeated?" Nora offers.

"No."

"Emotionally crippled?" Yang asks.

"Not Okay." Ruby finishes.

"Eh, guys I'm fine." He said trying to seem okay, "Seriously, look!" He makes a thumbs up and puts on a fake grin, he then laughs nervously.

Another laugh from a nearby table catches my and Jaune's attention and what I saw made my blood boil, there were 4 guys picking on a Bunny Faunus for being a Faunus. I clench my fist in anger, I always hated when people are mean to other simply by what they look like or where they came from.

"Jaune, Cardins been picking on you since the fist week of school." Phyrra continued.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" So that's his name, "Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby stated bluntly.

"Oh please, name one time he's "bullied" me."

"That time he slapped those books out of your hands." Phyrra said.

"That was him just joking around."

"The time he he activated your shield and you were stuck in a doorway and you were stuck for 15 minutes." Ruby said.

"I remember that, I had to break the door frame to get that thing loose, you're also lucky I paid for the repairs." I said.

"That was just-"

"Wait isn't he the one who pushed you into a rocket propelled locked and shot you into the Emerald forest?" I ask, I had see the locker and managed to get Jaune before he was attacked by a Beowolf. Everyone looked at Jaune in silence.

"I didn't land far from the school."

"He shot you into a Grim filled forest with no weapons, I killed several Beowolves that tried to attack the locker when it landed." I say trying to get him to realize Cardin was being a, what was the word again? Oh right bully.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Phyrra said to her partner.

"OOH!" Nora exclaimed standing up before making fists, "We'll break his legs!" She said excitedly.

"Now that's a plan I can get behind!" I stand up as well with a fist in the air.

"Guys really, it's fine!" He said, Nora and I wine, I really wanted to break something. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"OWW, that hurts!" Everyone turns to see Cardin holding the Bunny Faunus's ear in his hand, my blood boiled once again and I grip the cup in my hand before it shatters.

I stand up. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to take care of something."

 **No pov**

Cardin held one of the ears of Velvet Scarlentina and laughed.

"Please stop." She asked Cardin.

"Haha, I told you it was real." He said to his team mates.

"What a freak." One of them says.

Cardin was about to pull on her ears again but felt something grab onto his arm, he turned and saw Onyx standing there with eyes full of hatred. "Let. Her. Go." He said in calm voice.

"And why should I do that?" He asked standing up, and being a good foot and a half taller than Onyx. He tried to pull his arm free but couldn't get it to budge.

"Because if you want your arm to stay in one piece I suggest you let go."

"No way, this freak is-" He didn't get to finish before Onxy gripped Cardin's arm with impressive strength. The metal armor on his arm warped under the pressure, a Cardin gritted his teeth before letting go of Velvets ear. Onyx released Cardin who looked back at him with a death glare. "You're so dead!" He yelled before attempting to punch Onyx in the face.

Onyx caught the fist with little effort, "If you really want to fight me lets go to one of the combat arenas."

"What?" Cardin said with a grin, "Don't wanna embarrass yourself in front of everyone?"

"No, they can come watch if they like, I just don't want to have to pay for the damage if we fight here." Cardin pulled his fist back before he left for the arena, his team in tow.

Onyx walked back over to his seat, chugged a glass of water and scarfed down some food before he started walking towards the arena as well. His eyes were blood red instead of pink which cause multiple students to move out of his way in fear. The cafeteria was dead quiet before everyone ran after them to watch the fight between Cardin and Onyx.

The combat area was soon filled with students ready to watch the match between the resident bully and the combat assistant with multiple Auras. Students were already placing bets on how long Cardin would last, some of the teachers even showed up to see what was going on, even Ozpin showed up.

Onyx and Cardin both got on the stage and waited for the count down, Cardin was grinning while Onyx adjusted his gauntlets.

The moment the count down hit zero Cardin charged at Onyx, once he was close enough he brought his mace down to hit Onyx. But at the last second Onyx sidestepped and wrapped a wire around Cardin's ankle, he pulled on the wire causing the bully to face plant before the wire returned to the gauntlet. "Is that it?" Onyx asked.

Cardin responded by swinging his mace towards Onyx's ankles, but Onyx jump before landing on Cardin, creating a crater in the arena beneath the two. Onyx jump back as a yellow and red lights lit up on his gauntlets, the wire extended again only this time it was charged with yellow lightning Dust. Onyx launched the wire towards the bully who dodged the first wire but was struck by the second wire that was covered in red fire Dust. A miniature explosion sent Cardin back a few feet before he regained himself, only for Onyx to appear behind him with his fist pulled back ready to hit Cardin.

But just before he could several Dust rounds hit Onyx causing him to jump back. Onyx looked at the source of the shots and saw the rest of Team CRDL moving towards their leader who just grinned. "What are you gonna do now?" Cardin said in a smug tone. Onyx was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh, he flicked his wrists and the wires shot back into the gauntlets before they folded back into bracelets.

"I really didn't want to do this, but if you're not gonna play far I guess I got no choice." He held out his hand and closed his eyes, Team CRDL charged him but just before their weapons could connect Onyx clapped his hands together causing a sound similar to thunder. His semblance shook the room and sent the Team flying, Cardin was the only one who landed back on the arena. He looked at Onyx with anger before charging him one more time, he swung his mace at full force and to everyones shock Onyx took the hit. An explosion covered the combat assistant and Cardin was smirking, but he stopped when the smoke cleared to reveal Onyx with his hand outstretched holding the mace seemingly unfazed by the impact. "My turn."

Before Cardin could react, Onyx grabbed the boy by his neck, lifted him into the air before slamming him into the ground. The ground shattered from the impact and so did Cardin's Aura, Onyx picked up Cardin's mace before raising it up, everyone gasped as Onyx swung the mace down. The mace collided with the ground, any closer and it would have hit Cardin in a place no man wants to be hit. Most of the students were disappointed that Onyx didn't hit him. Cardin looked at his mace in fear before he looked up at the combat instructor, "Next time you pick on someone, remember this, and keep in mind, I was holding back." Onyx said before walking away. Nearly every student was cheering as Onyx walk out of the arena.

 **Onyx pov**

I walk back to my dorm, still annoyed, and find Penny. "Hello Onyx, do you need something?"

"I need to go blow off some steam, wanna go kill a bunch of Grimm in the forest with me?" I ask.

Penny smiled, "That sounds most enjoyable."

"Sweet, grab your weapons and I'll meet you at Beacon Cliffs in an hour." I grab my staff and put it on my back before I head towards Beacon cliffs, as I walk I hear someone call my name, I turn and see Yang running towards me.

"Hey Onyx wait up!" I turn to face her as she walks up to me.

"Sup Yang?"

"Well first of all nice win!" She lightly punches my arm, "And secondly where are you going?" She asked pointing to my weapons, "I doubt you would be taking those with you if you were going to a class."

"Well there is the possibility of me going to a combat class."

"Nope." She said happily, "Combat classes were canceled for the rest of the day while they try to fix the combat arena." She said with a grin.

"Fine, I'm going into the woods to kill some Grimm to blow off some steam with my partner."

"Got room for one more?"

"You done with classes already?

"Yup!"

"Alright then, see you at Beacon Cliffs in hour." Yang nods in response before she heads back to her dorm to prepare. Hopefully this will be a nice relaxing hunt.

 **Meanwhile**

Deep in the emerald forest a lone Deathstalker roamed the forest, but this wasn't a normal Deathstalker, this one was ancient. Its body was fully covered in bone armor, the armor itself was covered in blood red tribal markings. The bone was razor sharp and multiple spikes protruded from its claws as well as its legs, the Deathstalker was twice as big as a normal one and had two tails. The ancient Deathstalker wondered through the forest, unaware that it would soon have new pray to hunt.


	9. Chapter 9: Emerald Forest Nightmare

**Chap** **ter** **9**

 **Onyx pov**

Once I regain consciousness I felt my body hurt all over, my Aura seemed surprisingly weak, but was recharging quickly. I look around to see the ground was scorched black and some areas were still on fire, what looked like the remains of a Bullhead. I look up and see that I was in the Emerald Forest, why the hell am I here? Oh wait, I remember now!

 **Earlier Yang pov Vale**

Onyx and I walk down the streets of Vale to restock on Dust for when we go to the forest. "Hey Onyx?" I say gaining his attention.

"Yeah?"

"What's your partner like?"

"Well. . . " He was silent for a few moments before mumbling something about duck tape and shudders at the memory. "She's nice."

"Is that it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, nothing else. Not how she looks, how she talks or thing like that.

"She's unique in her own way, but I'm pretty sure that if anyone else had her as a partner they would either lose their sanity or leave Beacon." I looked at him in shock, was his partner really that bad? But what the hell could she have done to him that would make Onyx think that? Before I could ask more we arrived at the Dust store, we walked in and I quickly grabbed some shotgun rounds for Ember Celica before I watched what Onyx was getting. He grabbed Dust of every kind as well as several crystals, from what I've seen his weapons won't be able to use a more than a fourth of what he's buying.

Come to think of it I've never seen that staff before today, and it had a dark presence around it, almost like the feeling I get when I see a Grimm. "Um Yang." His voice snaps me out of it and I realize Onyx was right in front of me. "Are you okay, you looked like you were deep in thought." At least he doesn't think I was starring.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if I should use some different Dust rounds, any advice?" I said hoping he believes me.

"Oh, well you use shotgun gauntlets so you could try gravity Dust, it would make your punches stronger and some long range ice rounds would defiantly help trap your opponents." He handed me the Dust rounds and the more I thought about it the more it made sense.

"Thanks." I was about to buy the Dust but Onyx put a huge stack of Lien on the counter and said "Keep the change." The cashier was surprise by the amount of money so I check and all together the Dust we were getting was around 1,000 Lien, and he gave them 2,000! Onyx smiled and walked out of the store, I grab my Dust rounds and walk behind him, "Why did you have them keep the change? More importantly how do you have so much money?"

"I get payed to be a Combat Assistant at Beacon, I'm technically classified as a teacher as well as a student, and Beacon pays a LOT of money to its teachers."

I was a bit jealous that he gets payed to go to school, but then again he does have to teach every once in a while. "Hey, you wanna get something to eat while were here?" I ask since neither of us finished eating before we came here.

"Yeah sure." He said with a smile, but neither one of use was paying attention to where we were going and Onyx bumped into someone.

Onyx and I look at who he bumped into, her skin is slightly pale, and her eyes were a bright red, she wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger, and she has white hair that reached past her shoulders. She turned around and looked angry but she smiled once she saw us, or more specifically Onyx. Tears formed in her eyes before she pulled Onyx into a hug, "You're okay! I was so worried about you!" (Yang can't see it but Onyx looks like he is about to have a heart attack.)

I look at Onyx and the woman as she hugs him, after a few moments I speak up, "So Onyx, care to introduce me to your friend?"

The woman turns to look at me with an emotionless expression, "Who's Onyx?" She asked. I saw Onyx stiffen when she says that.

"The guy you're holding." I reply and cross my arms, "Don't you know the name of the person you're hugging?"

Before she could respond Onyx pulled himself free, "W-what are you doing here?" He said nervously to her.

"I came to find you, is it so wrong to worry about you?" She glances at me, "Why don't we talk over some food?" She grabs our wrists and pulls us into nearby cafe, we sit down at a table and Onyx looked scarred to be any where near this woman. "Care to introduce me to your friend?" She asked Onyx with a smile.

"O-Oh, this is Yang, she a friend of mine." He says nervously. "Yang this is my Grandmother, Salem."

"You're making friends, I'm so proud of you. And look how strong you are, I guess all that training really did pay off, but I'm still not sure who this Onyx person you mentioned earlier."

"This is Onyx." I say pointing at Onyx.

Salem looks confused for a moment before her eyes narrowed, "You changed your name?" She asked. Onyx shrunk on his seat once he heard that, I was more interested in learning what his real name was. "Why did you change your name, please tell me it isn't something dumb?"

"I've actually done it twice"

"What were your other names?" I ask.

He glances at Salem before going slightly pale, I look at her but she just looks angry. He then looks at me for a brief moment, "I can't say."

I looked at him in slight shock, does it have something to do with my mother? I narrow my eyes, what else id he hiding from me?

 **Onyx pov**

I could tell Yang doesn't trust me right now but I have bigger things to worry about, Salem. I look back at my Grandmother who I could tell was up to something, "I think Onyx suits you."

I was surprised when she said that before I heard her voice in my head. _"It's defiantly better than the name your parents gave you, oh wait, they never even gave you a name, that's how much they really care for you."_ The metal table was crushed in my hand from the pressure I was putting on it after I heard her speak in my mind. That was a low blow, even for her, they never gave me an actual name and she knew I hated that. I as so angry I almost didn't hear Salems voice again, _"I_ _don't get why you chose to be near my traitorous daughters, don't you think it's strange that after 17 years you forgave them a bit too quickly?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_ I ask in my mind.

 _"When I first found you I found out a few things they put in you, one of the things I found was that they made it so they could control you if they wished to. That includes emotions and memories."_ My eyes widen, no way was this true, but then again I did forgive them just a bit to quickly. I shake my head, I'll worry about that later.

"Well, Grandma it was nice to see you but Yang and I actually have somewhere to be, maybe we could catch up later if I'm not busy."

"That would be nice, I hope to see you then." She stood up and I look over at Yang who was looking at me with her eyes still narrowed.

"So, any reason you won't say your other names in front of me?" She asked and I let out a sigh.

"Yang I-"

"No, I get it you just don't trust me."

"But I-"

"No, lets just go." Before I could say anything she stands up and walks down the street, I let out a sigh, this is off to a great start already.

 **Meanwhile in the Titans tower**

The four Titans were looking at an orb that was pitch black, each with a look of concern on their face, "Are you sure?" Tempest asked.

"No doubt about it, something powerful was just in Vale then disappeared, and an ancient Grimm has taken up residence in the forest." Flare stated as she examined the orb, "So long as no one disturbs it we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I'll take care of it tomorrow, I'm not really in the mood for killing an ancient Grimm right now." Shard added.

"That is probably for the best, we should be more concerned with why Salem was in Vale. She is up to something." Sparks said.

"No duh." Shard said in a mocking tone.

Soon Sparks and Shard were arguing while Tempest and Flare kept looking at the orb, "Let's hope she hasn't caused to much trouble as it is."

 **Back with Onyx and Yang on the bullhead**

The ride on the bullhead was painfully quiet the way back, I tried to talk to her but she didn't even acknowledge me so I had to sit in silence the whole way. Thankfully once we arrived I saw Penny waiting for us at the dock. "Hello Onyx, I am ready to begin our hunt!" She said enthusiastically. But then she looked confused when she saw Yang wasn't happy and I might also have been angry, at the possibility of being controlled by my parents. "Onyx? What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Nothing Penny, why don't you introduce yourself to Yang?" I said with

Penny walked over and smiled at Yang, "Salutations, my name is Penny!" She said happily making me forget about my parents for the moment due to how positive she was. "I'm Onyx's partner and Beacons second Combat assistant, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said happily holding out her hand.

"Hey." Yang said non enthusiastically and shook her hand.

They let go and Penny walked over to me and sat next to me, she then looked between us. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I didn't tell Yang something important before and she's upset that I didn't tell her."

"What was it?"

"Remember when I told you I had names aside from my real one?"

"Oh yes, I didn't know someone could have so many names. But what does that have to do with Yang?"

"One of the names I have is connected with someone Yang knows." I look over and made sure Yang was listening, "When I was two, I think I was two, Raven Branwen found me in the woods, at first she wanted nothing to do with me but I followed her around till she saw me kill a few Grim on my own." More like a freaking army, "She took me in and started training me to fight and use my 2 Auras better after they went crazy, she started calling me Yin after I refused to give her my name. Anyway, one day this drunk guy showed up one day and kept insisting that Raven find someone to hook up with." I shiver at the memory, "First she got angry and kicked the guy so hard in between his legs he flew into the air, then when he came back down she told him to stop trying but the guy kept saying he wouldn't stop until she did it. Then to everyones shock she picked me up and said she was two busy looking after her son, she told me later that it was just to get the man to stop. But every once in a while she would call me son by mistake, mostly when she was angry at me."

Yang looks at me seemingly surprised, "What did this drunk guy look like?" She asked me.

"Don't know, I forgot what he looked like since I only saw him that one time."

"He sounds like my Uncle, he's always drunk." She said with a small laugh.

At least she wasn't as angry as before, I then felt Penny tap my shoulder, "What's up Penny?"

"Do rocks normally fly?"

"What?" I ask in confusion, she points towards the front of the Bullhead and Yang and I move to look at what she was pointing at. To our horror there were several large boulders flying towards the ship. "Son of a-" ***CRASH*** one of the boulder collided with the Bullhead and I lost consciousness.

 **Present Onyx pov**

That's right, we were going hunting in the Emerald Forest to blow off some steam, then those boulders hit the ship. Wait, where's Penny and Yang!? The pain all over my body started to lessen but I managed to stand up. I looked around for any sign of the two but they were no where to be seen, I pull out my Scroll only to find it damaged, damn it. I put it away and reach for my weapon but to my horror there was only one of my swords and my left wire gauntlet, my other weapons were missing. I must have lost them in the crash, I have to find my weapons, then I can go find the girls, both of them can handle their own so I'm not too concerned.

But to my horror I saw something that made my heart nearly stop, in front of me was who I can only assume to be responsible for knocking us out of the sky, a massive twin tailed Deathstalker was about 20 feet away from me devouring who I can only assume to be the pilot who flew us here. I was frozen in place, I had almost no weapons, I'm on my own, two of my three Auras were weak and I was in a lot of pain right now. But that's not the worst part, directly under the Grim was my other sword, but no staff or gauntlet.

I quietly let out the wire from my gauntlet and use my true semblance to slowly move the wire to wrap around my second sword and try to pull it towards me. Unfortunately since it was embedded into the ground when I pulled the blade it caused the ground it was in to get launched up and hit the underside of the large Grim. The Deathstalker stoped eating before it started to turn around, I quickly pulled the sword back to me and caught it before putting it on my back with its twin as the wire returned to the gauntlet. "If I've learned anything from my past experience with a Deathstalker, the best chance I have." I turn around and run as fast as I could from the Grim, "IS TO RUN LIKE HELL!" I say as the beast starts chasing me.

If I was as full strength like before during initiation I could defend myself, but right now I don't stand a chance against this thing. I ran for about five minutes before the scorpion Grim hit me with its claws and I got sent flying into the side of a large cliff, I felt Neo's Aura was nearly gone so I had to switch it to the white Aura. I felt guilty using this Aura but I had do use it right now. The white energy surged through me but it wasn't as strong as it should be. I use the new energy to jump out of the way as it used its tails to try and impale me, I mostly managed to avoid the attacks but one of them got lucky and pinned me against the ground while I keep the two scorpion tails from stabbing me.

My strength was being enhanced by the white Aura but it was starting to get dangerously low for my liking so I had to switch to my original Aura. Thankfully since it was suppressed I had more of it than the others, but I had to stop augmenting my strength so I don't cause to much damage for using 3 Auras at once. My body was still recovering so I started to lose my grip on the tails as they inched closer to me.

Thankfully the beast was flung off of me by a beam of green energy and I pant from the effort I put into holding it before, I look at what caused the Deathstalker to go flying. Standing nearby was Yang and Penny, neither one of them looked like they were at their best right now. Yang was standing with a confident look as she reloaded her gauntlets but I could tell her Aura was gone, Penny was covered in dirt and her clothes had several holes in them, Penny also seemed to be having trouble standing up. The two quickly moved over to me and Yang helped me up.

"Are you two alright?" I ask still feeling weak.

"We should be asking you that." Yang said in response. "I also believe these belong to you?" She handed me my staff and the gauntlet which I quickly put on and thank her,

"I am at about 45% fighting capability right now."

Yang looked above me for a moment before giving a slight smile, "Nice ears."

I was confused at first before my eyes widen and I reach for my hat only to find it wasn't there, meaning Yang could see my fox ears. Crap, I notice the large grim was standing back up, I couldn't worry about my hat right now. "Okay, so Yang still has her full strength but no Aura, I have almost all of my Aura but pretty much no strength left, and Penny has less than half of the strength she normally has. Oh yeah and there is an ancient Grim right over there." I lost my balance but Yang caught me, "Either of your Scrolls working?"

"Nope, dead battery." Yang said keeping me up.

"Mine is in pieces." Penny replied.

The large Grim let out a roar getting our attention before it started to charge at us, in response Penny shot another beam of green energy at it sending it flying again but not doing any real damage. Dammit, if we were all at 100% then we might stand a chance but not like this. If Neo was here then we could-my eyes widen as I look at Yang, would it work with her? I look back at Penny, "Penny how many more of those can you do before it's to much?"

"Two more times, why?"

"I have a plan but I need some time to put it in motion, I need 5 minutes at most."

Penny nods before letting all of her blades fly out of her backpack and spin around her as she slowly walks towards the massive Grim.

"Yang, set me down." Yang puts me against a nearby tree and I let out a sigh as I had a moment to rest.

"So whats the plan?" She asked looking over at Penny as she used he blades against the Grim. "Cause right now things aren't looking so good."

"Before I tell you, can you keep a secret?"

"What does-"

"Yang." I say looking her dead in the eyes, "Please."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." I close my eyes as I felt my fox tails appear behind me, I opened my eyes and I laughed at Yangs expression but my body hurt to much to keep laughing. "Yang." She snapped out of it and looked me righting the eyes as I hold out my hand, "Take my hand."

"What, why?"

"I'm gonna give us a fighting chance against this thing, but it will only work if you trust me. I already trust you enough to show you my secret, but you have to trust me as well."

Yang was silent for a moment before smirking, "I trust you, Onyx." She takes my hand and we both are covered in a black light.

 **Penny pov**

I fired the last beam of energy at large grim but this time the grim deflected it away and moved towards me. My systems were only at 15% right now and I was starting to shut down, I fell to knees as several warning messages flashed in the lower corners of my eyes. I tried to stand back but up I didn't have enough energy to move, the Grim stood in front of me with its tails raised, I tried to move my wires connected to my blades but the Grim swatted them away as if they were nothing. A strange feeling prevented me from moving, was this fear? I couldn't move as the Grim prepared to strike but then a bright light caused the Grim and I turned to look at the source. A pillar of black energy was shooting into the sky, everything around it was being blown back from the force of the blast.

My eyes started to close from the damage I received but the last thing I saw before going into sleep mode were two bright red eyes in the center of the pillar of light.

 **/LINE\\\**

I found myself in a black void, this was where I normally came when I was in sleep mode or offline I don't know how long I was alone but unlike before I was afraid. Not for myself, but for Onyx and Yang, I wasn't able to give them the five minutes and I have no idea what that strange energy was before I went offline. I let Onyx down.

 _Rebooting in progress._

I looked at the notification in surprise, that can't be right, the only way I could be rebooting is if I was being repaired. I smiled, Onyx was fixing me! Sensational!

 _Rebooting in progress._

 _Auditory functions online._

"Come on Penny!" I heard the familiar voice of Onyx, only he sounded upset. "Yang we need to get back to Beacon so I can fix her."

"The Bullhead said it's five minutes away." Yang? So she's alright as well. "We need more cloth to cover her arm." What's wrong with my arm, did something happen?

"I know, dammit. Maybe if I-"

 _Visual systems online._

 _Vocal systems online._

My eyes opened before adjusting to the harsh light, Onyx was standing over me with Yang right behind him, Onyx was covered in multiple Auras. Floating around him were wisp of multiple colored Auras, they were black, white, one was three colors, and the last one was a bright yellow. Onyx had tears on his face indicating he had been crying. My sensors could tell he seemed to be in a lot of pain as well from the use of so many Auras at once, "Onyx, are you okay?"

Both of them looked at me in surprise before Onyx smiled. "Penny!" He exclaimed. The Yellow Aura around him disappeared and Yangs Aura appeared around her.

"I am fine, but my systems are at-" I stopped when I realized Yang was here, "I mean I'm fine.*HICUP*" Oh dear.

"Penny, Yang knows about both of us, and before you ask no I didn't tell her. You got severally damaged and parts of you body are cracked open."

"Oh." I then notice Onyx had his Grim features out, "But what about you?"

"She knows about that as well, Penny I need to get you back to Beacon so I can repair you better. My Semblance can only do so much on its own." I watch as Onyx pulled out a small piece of cloth before seemingly wrapping it around my arm. "There, that should keep anyone from finding out."

"You sure you got all of it?" Yang asked taking a look herself.

"Yeah, I'm sure but now I need to hide my things. No telling who's gonna be on that Bullhead." He holds out his right arm and his gauntlet covers his lower arm, a small section popped out and dispensed two small disk shaped object. Onyx placed both of them on his ears before using his Semblance on them, the disks seemed to push the ears down before the disks and his fox ears disappeared as if they were never there. His tails disappeared as well, and not a moment later the Bullhead came into view and headed right for us

Soon enough we were on the Bullhead being examined by medics, only Yang was examining however since Onyx was threatening anyone who got near us. One of the medics tried to examine me but Onyx nearly broke the mans arm when he tried to remove the cloth around my arm. Once we arrived back at Beacon Onyx carried me out of the Bullhead with Yang right behind us, we past the students and teachers who gathered to see us. Onyx still refused to let anyone else touch or come near me, I didn't mind however, it was nice of him to be so protective.

The three of us get back to our room and Onyx put me on my bed before heading to my closet and pulls out a massive black box with a neon green grid pattern on it. Yang and Onyx move me towards it before it opened up to show multiple advanced machines that were meant to repair me if I was ever damaged too badly. Mechanical arms extended and brought me inside before the repair kit closed around me and I went into sleep mode until I was repaired.

 **No pov**

Onyx was sitting in front of Penny's repair box waiting for his partner to come out, his Aura had been restored and he was recharging his other two at the moment. He was watching the box as if it would disappear if he looked away, Yang was sitting on his bed thinking about what happened in the forest.

"Onyx?" Yang said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" He replied not taking his eyes off the box.

"Are . . . Are we gonna talk about what happened in the forest?"

Onyx flinched when she said that, "What about it?"

"What the hell was it? I've never done something like that before."

"I wish I could tell you, to be honest I don't entirely know, I've only done it with one other person before, but I wasn't expected that to happen. But thankfully it did."

"Could we do it again?"

Onyx looked at her in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was strange but I kinda liked it." She then gained a devilish smirk, "I bet you liked it as well."

Onyx blushed and put his hands to his face, "Stop making my face do this!" He said embarrassed.

Yang laughed at his reaction but stopped after a minute, "But seriously, can we do that again? It was intense."

Onyx thought for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Fine."

"Sweet!" Yang exclaimed, "Let's do it right now!" She said excitedly.

"W-wait, right now!? Are you sure?"

"Yeah why not?"

Onyx places at the repair box before looking back at Yang. "Fine, but first we would need more room." He stood up and pushed the large box back into the closet and made sure it was safe. Onyx ten grabbed some clean cloths and went the bathroom to change into a clean pair of cloths but he didn't have his hat still because his ears were still covered. "You should get some clean clothes to."

"Yeah that might be best." They walk out of the room and head to Yangs room next door, Onyx waits as Yang gets a clean pair of clothes, after a few minutes Yang comes out before they head down the hallway. Onyx stops and looks back, "What's up?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Are you sure you're not just stalling for time before we do it?"

"Don't say it like that." He says before they start to walk away.

Mean while around the corner peaked out Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. The three of them had heard their conversation and had each drawn their own conclusion, Ruby was blushing like crazy thinking what her sister was doing with Onyx, Weiss was thinking they were doing something indecent, and Blake was thinking about how this reminded her of a certain book she read recently.

"What are those two brutes doing?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe we should follow them." Blake suggested.

"Agreed, Team RWBY, forward!" She said with a whispered.

The three of them followed the two as they made their way through the school, Onyx however kept looking back till he saw a quick flash of red. Onyx and Yang then walked down a long hallway before turning a corner. Team RWB quickly ran down the hall before turning the corner only to collide with someone knocking them to the ground. The Team looked down the hall only to see the hallway was empty, "Drat, that got away." Weiss said before noticing that the three of them were still on top of the person they tackled to the ground.

"Would you three mind me getting off me?" She asked politely. The three quickly got up and helped the girl stand up. "Thanks, but why did you three tackle me to the ground."

She had slightly pale skin, long wild black hair with a few golden stripes reached down her back, and her eyes were a bright red. She wears an unzipped black sleeveless jacket kinda like Yangs, underneath this she had on a dark yellow t-shirt with a black stripe going down the center, a brown belt covered by a black piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist. Underneath this is a longer, grey asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of regular black shorts. She wears a pair of black boots that reach halfway to her knees. A pair black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. She also appeared to be a Faunus, she had a bright yellow fox tail with a white tip and two yellow fox ears with white tips on her head. It wasn't unheard of that a Faunus having two animal traits, it just wasn't a very common thing to see. She also stood about a head taller than any of the three of them.

"Sorry about that, we weren't looking where we were going." Ruby explained, however she couldn't help but feel like she had met this girl somewhere before, "Have we met before?" Ruby asked narrowing her eyes at the girl curiously.

The girl blinked a few times before looking at Ruby up and down, "Sorry can't say I've met you before."

"Oh, okay. Did you by chance see a girl with long blond hair walking with a guy dressed in all black?"

"I haven't seen anyone like that walk by, sorry."

"Thanks anyway."

"No problem." She watched as the three girls continued down the hallway before letting out a sigh, "I hope they don't figure out I lied to them, I can't have them ruining all the fun." She said to herself as she made her way towards a training room.

 **Meanwhile**

"What do you mean you don't know what happened!?" Flare shouted angrily as she slammed her hands down on Ozpins desk.

"Please calm down." Ozpin said in slight fear seeing the Titan of fire was not in a good mood, indicated by her hair on fire and angry expression. "The last image we have are several large boulders colliding with their Bullhead before crashing into the side of the cliff. After that there are just scattered images of who appears to be Onyx, Penny, and Yang fighting a twin tailed Deathstalker before a bright light caused all are cameras to go offline. After that it's all we have is the footage from the second Bullhead." Several images popped up showing large craters in the ground and on the side of the cliff, parts of the forest were still on fire and what remained of the massive Deathstalker was disintegrating. But what was left of it looked like it had been ripped apart by a wild animal.

"So we have no idea how our son, a first year student, and a robot girl took down an ancient Grim that would have taken several veteran Huntsman hours to accomplish on their own." Sparks stated.

"That is correct." Glynda added.

"We can ask them when we see them." Tempests suggested, "Do we know where they are right now?"

"From what I heard they managed to lose the medical team that had been trying to help them so their current whereabouts are unknown." Ozpin stated. "The Medical team was unable to examine Penny or Onyx because Onyx threatened anyone who came near them."

"I just want to know how they killed the thing, I wanted to do it." Shard said sulking but was happy they survived.

Flare let out a sigh before making her way out of the room, "Let me know when you learn something, I'm going to look for them." She walked out the door with Shard right behind her and made their way down the elevator, Flare leaned against the wall. "Onyx." She said with worry. "I hope you're alright."


	10. Chapter 10: Mystery Girl Vs Flare

**Chap** **ter 10** **  
**

 **New chapter! Hooray! This chapter is what happens before Episode 12, but I have a question for my readers. You like this story right? I mean I know I have favorite and followers that read it, but there haven't been any new reviews for 5 whole chapters, 10 months to be** **precise. It's up to you if you want to review or not, I can write stories without them but I just want to know if you actually like it. Again it's up to you so yeah.**

 **Anyway, now onto this chapter, Chapter 10, double digits. My first story to hit this many chapters, and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, I'm also thinking of making another RWBY story.**

 **But enough of that, On with the story!**

 **No pov**

Flare was many things, an immortal Guardian of Remnant, the Fox Titan of Fire, and as of a few weeks ago a mother once again, well, under very strange circumstances anyway. She knew and could see every Aura on the planet if she wanted to, use any Semblance that ever existed, and is one of the most important people on the planet. But one thing she did not like to be was confused, especially when it came to Aura.

Right now Flare and Shard were looking at someone with an Aura she had never seen before, it was nothing like she had ever seen before either. A black Aura with a golden glow to it, it was as if two Aura's had fused together perfectly, but that was impossible. It belonged to a Faunus girl with two traits surprisingly, she was currently in one of the training rooms watching the girl fight several Atlas combat drones you would find as part of security forces. Her weapons were black gauntlets that exposed her hands, on top of them were two blades each, the curved blades being about 2 feet long, and an 1 inch thick. The edge of each blade was a bright gold with a red pattern in the middle areas.

Shard was intrigued by the fighting style of the girl, it was like a mix of two different styles that fit together perfectly. Shard wanted to fight the girl but was curious as to who she was.

Flare and Shard watched as the girl ripped through the drones with ease, they were watching her because she had trace amounts of Onyx's Aura on her. After a few moments Flare walked over to the girl as she destroyed the last drone while Shard stayed back to watch.

"Man how boring, they barely put up a fight when I'm like this." She said sounding bored. "But that's no fun, I want to see what I can do, you can't say you don't want to either." She said with an excited expression before looking slightly curios, "I guess, but if I'm this strong who could possibly stand up to me?"

"Excuse me?" Flare said gaining the attention of the girl who appeared to be talking to herself.

The girl turned around and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the Titan standing there before smiling. "Hello miss Flare, how can I help you?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "When I see someones Aura I know everything about it and what it can do, but yours is different then anything I have ever seen before, and from what I can tell yours is no more than a day old. But you are clearly older, explain."

The girl was silent for a moment, "What do you think?" She asked herself, "I think we have a chance, but we have to ask first."

"Are you talking with yourself miss?" Flare asked concerned for the girls mental state.

The girl shivered slightly when she said miss, "Oh calm down it it could be worse." The girl then grinned and looked at Flare, "I'm fine, but I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" Flare said raising an eyebrow, "And what would this proposition be?"

"I'll tell you what ever you want to know, if you can beat me in a fight!" She said excitedly.

Flare was surprised to say the least, it's been a long time since anyone challenged her to a fight, "You want to fight me? You know who I am right?" The girl nodded in response, "Very well, but when I win you will keep your word, correct?"

"If you win." Said the girl who ran over to a combat stage and turned it on and activated her weapons again.

Flare moved over to the stage and placed a hand on one of her katana hilts, "Tell me, what's your name child?" Asked the Titan.

"Oh, um, what do I call myself?" She was silent for a few moments before responding, "You can call me Eclipse if you want, now let's do this!"

Her eyes lit up for a moment before Eclipse charged the Titan with surprising speed, Flare moved to the side and Eclipse flew past her. But Eclipse stabbed the ground to stop herself in front of the Titan and tried to kick her. Flare grabbed her foot and stopped it, but Eclipse pulled her blades free and spun to punch her but Flare quickly grabbed that as well. Eclipse smirked and raised her bladed gauntlet before they burst into flames, Flare threw her into the air and jumped after her. Once she was above her, Flare delivered a powerful kick to her stomach and sent her crashing into the ground.

Eclipse landed in the center of the stage and was in a small crater, "Do you give up?" Flare ask the girl, but to her surprise Eclipse stood back up and was grinning before she started to calmly walk towards the Titan of fire. Flare placed a hand on her katana.

"Maybe I'll actually have to get serious here." Eclipse grinned as her body glowed for a brief moment, she rushed forward, her fist ignited with a black flame with a golden outline to it as she tried to punch Flare. The Titan caught her fist but to her surprise Eclipses punch was stronger than before.

"What's wrong?" Eclipse asked, "I thought you were going to start getting serious?" She said smirking.

"And that's exactly what I'll do." Flare replied but Eclipse lit up again and Flare could feel the girls strength increase again.

"Thanks for the boost."

"What are you talking about?" Flares only response was Eclipse gaining more strength before pushing Flare back slightly to the Titans surprise. Eclipse pushed Flare back, her feet dragging across the ground. "How are you this strong?"

Eclipse lit up one more time, "This rush of power is amazing."

"How are you gaining so much strength, and why can't I identify your semblance?"

"Oh how rude of me, my semblance is a unique one, I call my semblance Conversation, original I know but you see the more someone talks to me the stronger I get, the stronger the speaker the stronger I get!" Flare was taken back by the girls Semblance, the only way to beat her was not to talk at all, "And right now, I've got the power of a Titan flowing through me!" Eclipse punched Flare in the stomach knocking the wind out of Flare who staggered back from the impact. "Come on is that all you got!?" Eclipse shouted as fire lit up on her tail and the tips of her ears, but her confident expression changed once she saw Flare was no longer in any pain and slowly pulling out one of her swords.

"Perhaps I've been to lenient with you, maybe I should use that fire of yours against you and burn you from the inside out?"

"Now that wouldn't be any fun would it?" Eclipse rushed forwards and swung her blade only for Flare to use her blade to block. Her katana was a bright silver and had red vein like patterns all over it, "I guess you're actually taking it serious now." She grinned, "Then so will I." A section of the gauntlet opened to reveal a small cylinder, Flare was confused before her eyes widen and quickly pushes the barrel of the gun away as a shot was fired right in front of her.

Flare managed to dodge the shot and quickly swung her katana at the girl, Eclipse raised her blades to block, as the blades collided, blow after blow sent sparks fly all over the place. Flare then decided to use a semblance, in the blink of an eye she appeared behind Eclipse and tried to cut her back, but to her surprise Eclipse dodged at the last possible second. "Sorry." Eclipse said, "But a speed Semblance won't work on me."

"We will see." Flare mentally cursed when she realized she spoke to Eclipse again causing the girl to glow again and the fire on her glowing brighter than before. She wanted to ask about the fire but couldn't risk increasing the girls strength again.

Eclipse raised a blade to hit Flare but almost immediately she felt heavier, she fell to her knees as Flare used a Gravity semblance to restrain her but she could feel the energy being drained from her body, "What are you-!" She fell on to her hands and knees.

"I can use more than one Semblance at a time, I figured using Gravity and energy absorption would make you easier to deal with, which means your Conversation semblance is no longer effective. Eclipse could feel it, her energy was draining faster than she was gaining it.

"Fine, time to cut loose." The room was enveloped in black and golden fire as Eclipse stood up despite the immense amount of force pulling her down, her eyes were blood red and seemed to have fire coming out of them.

"A maiden?" Flare whispered in shock, but immediately dismissed the idea, there wasn't magic inside her, just power. That brief moment was all Eclipse needed to get in front of flare with her blade ready to strike. In that split second everything stopped, the flames around the room froze in place, the embers in the air were suspended in place, Eclipse was frozen in place with the blade an inch from the Titans face. Flare let out a sigh as she looked around at the frozen area, "I'm surprised you made me have to use this, I usually never need to stop time to fight someone, but I guess I actually underestimated you." Flare moved back and to the girls side, she waved her hand and the fire around the room vanished in an instant. "But you still haven't caused me to draw my second blade, you are a few centuries to young to even try and face me as an equal...but." She stopped and looked at the girl, "You were entertaining." Flare held up her blade and in the blink of an eye Eclipse was covered in cuts all over her body. Time unfroze and each cut exploded with blood as Eclipse fell to the ground with a shocked expression. Her Aura surged and her wounds healed, her Aura was now almost gone as she gasped for breath.

"Crap!" The fire around her disappeared and Flare was surprised by her tone of voice, it sounded concerned, "D-Dammit." She said before her body lit up in a bright yellow light, once it died down Flare could only stare in shock at the two people now in front of her. It was Onyx and Yang, Onyx looked like he was about to vomit while Yang was slightly dizzy.

"W-W-W-Wha-" Flare stuttered trying to form words but was to shocked to say anything. Shard, who had watched the whole thing was also in a state of shock.

"Oh god, I hate that part." Onyx said while trying not to vomit.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Yang said looking down at him.

"We literally just separated bodies, it feels weird changing back to a guy and-HURK!" He covered his mouth, "You have the benefit of already being a girl, I have to feel every cell in my body change back to being a guy. Oh god, why is the third time the worst!?

"Third?" Yang asked.

"Not the time!"

"Fine, but we need to get a better control on Eclipse." Yang stated.

"I know." His eyes widen, "Oh God!" He yelled before running towards the nearby bathroom leaving Yang and a VERY confused Flare and Shard alone.

"I wonder if he's going to do that every time we do this?" Yang looked over at the Titans, "Oh, right."

"What just happened?" Flare asked in surprisingly calm tone.

"Yeah I want to know too." Shard stated.

Onyx walked back into the room still looking a bit dizzy, "It wasn't as bad as the first time I fused."

 **Meanwhile**

 **Neo pov**

I put the magazine in my hands down, why do I feel like I should find Onyx and punch him? Or do what we did before?

 **Back at Beacon**

 **Onyx pov**

I felt a shiver up my spine and the strange sense I would be getting a visit from Neo soon. "Onyx?" I look over and see Flare and Shard.

"Right, I suppose you want an explanation?"

"I would appreciate it." Flare said.

"Same." Shard added.

"Well, as you know my real semblance isn't sound, it's Unity. The ability to fuse any two things I want in any way I want, as long as I'm touching them I can fuse them. I used Unity to fuse Yang and myself to kill the ancient Deathstalker and save my partner."

"So Eclipse was a mix of Yang and yourself?" Shard asked.

"Yeah but it isn't perfect yet, as you could probably tell by how we acted. When we are Eclipse, Yang has more control since it's more her body than mine. Still creepy."

"I was the one talking to you during the fight, but I also had Onyx's memories which made me think a bit differently." Yang said before looking at me with a sad look, "Hey Onyx."

"Yeah?"

"If, you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, okay?"

I gave a small smile, I guess she did look through my memories. "Thanks Yang." Both Titans looked at one another for a brief moment, dangit, now they're going to ask something later.

"Yeah, anyway, I also got his fighting style mixed with mine so we fused our weapons and semblances to make us stronger. We pretty much know everything about each other now, for the next few hours at least."

"Why is that?" Flare asked me.

"The memories will only stay for a few hours before they start to fade away, thankfully though, I'd probably end up calling people by other names. Hell I'd probably end up calling Ruby sister."

"And I'd probably end up calling the Titans mom." Yang said. "Speaking of which, you're the son of the Titans!?" She shouted in shock.

"Yes he is." Flare said pulling me into a hug

"He's our darling little boy." Shard added joining in the group hug.

"I'm 17." I say to my parents.

"And we're older than Humanity itself, your all babies to us." Shard said calmly.

"That's kinda weird, and how old will I have to be before I'm even 1 in your eyes?" I ask them.

Flare thinks for a moment, "Well, considering us Titans are immortal, you wouldn't be able to catch up to us as we age, so you will always be a baby to us."

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Now onto other matters." Flare said before my parents look at Yang narrowing their eyes, "You are not to reveal that Onyx is our son, unless one of the Titans tell you otherwise." She said in a voice that reminded me how terrifying my creators could be, and Yang now knew why as well. "Are we clear?"

"Yes!" Yang replied nervously.

Shard gave a sweet smile, "Good, now, since you know about this and you and Onyx have merged more than once you are now required to attend Onyx's training sessions!" She said excitedly. Yang an I both give a nervous laugh, this is gonna be hell.

 **Later**

Yang and I collapse onto the floor of my dorm, "I can't...feel...my arms." I say in between gasps of air, the training was hell, like I predicted.

"At least...you can...feel your legs." Yang replies.

"I had to carry you, I wish I couldn't feel my legs right now." I say to the blond brawler, after about 15 minutes we started feeling better, slightly. Yang was able to make in back to her room and I was left on my own. Well, technically Penny was still here but she was still in the box, I crawled onto my bed just as I lost feeling in my arms and legs. I felt my three Auras start to work on healing me, "I don't think today can get any worse."

Tap tap

I look to my right and I see Neo standing there with a smile on her face, " _(I hope you don't consider me bad, do you cutie?)_ _"_ She said with her unique way of talking.

"Neo? What are you doing here?"

" _(Aren't you happy to see me?_ "

"Of course I'm happy, just wondering why you're here?"

" _(At first I had the urge to knock you upside the head, but considering you can't move I have something different in mind.)_ " Neo crawls onto the bed and sat on my stomach, " _(If I remember correctly, this is how we first met isn't it? You waking up with a beautiful girl on your stomach?)_ "

"Yup, but I'm still curious why you just took in a stranger off the street and let me stay at your place, it better not be because of your Ice Cream addiction." *Pinch* "Ow! What was that for!?"

" _(I do NOT have an addiction to Ice Cream!)_ " She said puffing out her cheeks, she looked adorable...wait what did I just think?

"I was joking!" I let out a sigh, "Since I can't really stop you from staying here, or get you off my chest, would you like to stay the night?"

" _(Oh?)_ " Her tone sent a small shiver up my spine, " _(Asking a girl to spend a night in bed with you, how forward.)_ "

"No wait that's not-" She put a finger to my lips to make me stop.

" _(You are_ _comfy to sleep on anyway, so I guess I can't turn your offer down.)_ " She let out a yawn before resting her head on my chest, " _(Besides, how can I say no to such an offer?)_ " I couldn't really stop her so I had to go with it. I didn't have anything to worry about though, I mean, she's not gonna do anything to me while I'm asleep. Right?


End file.
